


Scalier

by Tafkan



Series: Scales [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2Ptalia, M/M, Mermaids, Mertalia, Minor Violence, Nyotalia, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafkan/pseuds/Tafkan
Summary: Hunting merfolk is not an easy task, but the pay off from their scales is worth facing the siren song. Captain Antonio Fernández Carriedo, is one such brave sailor after more than the treasure. He desperately wishes to be with his love, the ocean forever. However, the sea has some competition-Crown Prince Lovino, his siren cell mate after being captured by pirates.





	1. A Memory and a Warning

It was a beautiful dawn on the soft sandy shores where the ocean curled and kissed the land before dragging it off. A young boy stood at the edge and let the wind whip through his curly brown locks. His large green eyes were filled with wonder as the cold ocean tickled his bare feet. He giggled when he saw a baby turtle on its back, flailing its limbs to get back on its flippers and waddle out to sea to meet the rest of its siblings. The boy skipped to the turtle and flipped it over with a huge grin missing two front teeth. He crouched next to it and cheered it on as it reached the surf. For this boy, nothing was more magical and welcoming than the sea. He swore one day he would live there.

The child wandered along the waves idly when he noticed a boy sitting on a rock in the shallows, watching the waves. The boy looked about his age with olive skin and harsh hazel eyes and salt stained auburn hair which had a peculiar curl. His lower half was a sleek red and pink tail with scales that reflected the early light.

"¡Hola!" Antonio called running to the boy. The boy spared him an unamused glance and scoffed. The little Spaniard wasn't giving up easily,

"¡Me llamo Antonio! ¿Cómo te llamas?" He smiled. Once he reached the rock, the other boy glared at him.

"If you came her to kill me, just do it. Got it?"

"...Why would I kill you? I'm just a little kid..." Antonio tilted his head curiously.

"Because you're human..." the boy mumbled, folding his arms.

"I won't kill you." Antonio huffed resolutely.

"Bullshit! You're a human! All you want is to kill me and take my scales!" the boy snapped at him.

"No I don't! Gross! What good are fishy scales, huh?" Toño laughed. The boy decided to leap into the water and swim off before someone else saw him.

Antonio ran and swam to the edge of the rock and called out to the kid, but he had vanished. Defeated, Antonio sat on the rock and sighed. No new magical friend that day. He would have been sad all week if he didn't notice something that boy left behind. He decided to keep it and felt hopeful they would meet again...

* * *

 

Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo woke from his memory as he fiddled with a carved figurine on his desk littered with maps. His first love, the sea was all too kind to him and his men that day. She was calm and the winds were strong. Hardly anything could stop them from returning south from the Baltic. It was a fair consolation for him since he failed to accomplish his goal. No, trading spices and wares from the new world was not his primary objective. He was determined to exploit an old Danish legend and capture one of the coast's infamous mermaids.

The creatures inhabited all of the seas and several legends, but the Danes believed in them more than anyone. They were tempters of a sort–they could look into a sailor's heart and learn their deepest desires only to use those dreams to drown the poor human. With an enchanted song they were able to lure and kill humans and use the corpses for their dark magic and food. But sailors, despite the danger, sought out these mysterious fish folk to obtain their scales. Mermaid scales were valuable healing tools and fetched a hefty price. Antonio wanted more than just money, however, and yearned to find his prize.

The captain hummed as his fingers brushed over the intricate carvings on his figurine. The smooth black basalt dipped and curved into the shape of a sea turtle. On its shell there was a strange engraving of a five point star and a trident on top of it, both pointing to the head. His prints covered the head and its emerald eyes. When Antonio found the trinket, he was hypnotized by them, as any child would be. It was his most prized possession.

A knock came down on the captain's door, dragging him back to his reality. He stowed the turtle in the top drawer on his desk, the same way he stowed the curious child in him when he first took to the ocean on a merchant ship.

" _Entre_." he said. His first mate and elder brother stepped inside.

"We're rounding The north coast of Ireland. We should be in Spain soon."

"Is that all?" the captain lifted an eyebrow and scowled, "You know how I feel about unrequested reports, _hermano_."

 "And you know how nasty the weather here is. I'm starting to think I should have joined Kirkland's crew when I had the chance."

"Afonso Esteves-Fernandes, if you ever mention that name again on my ship I'll-"

"Tell the whole crew what you're really after." Afonso frowned and folded his arms. Antonio fell silent and shook his head. Stupid older brothers who knew too much were always a threat.

"If that's all you have to say, I believe you know where the door is..." the captain huffed while secretly fearing for his life. Afonso knew too much and was the only person who could ruin his reputation and the crew's morale. The elder brunette nodded and promptly left the captain to stare blankly at his maps and books as if reading them were possible. The weather related threat rested in the back of his mind, but it hardly bothered him.


	2. Caught

Lounging in an underwater cave somewhere near Sicily, Prince Lovino Vargas was resting his fins and humming a tune. Next to him a merchild (he was like 12...) with red hair and an angular curl slept in the sand without a care. His blue tail flicked as he dreamed creating a tiny whirl of bubbles. Lovino smiled at the his youngest brother and shook his head–Marcello was obviously dreaming about the cute mermaids in the area, as usual.

"Fratelli?" a voice called from the mouth of the cave. A timid young merman with rust colored hair and tawny eyes peered inside.

"What is it?" Lovino whisper-snapped, "Marcello's sleeping, Feliciano!"

"Nonno wants us to come back to the city. There's a scary ship nearby and they're on the hunt." Feli grabbed at his green arm fins and shuddered. Lovino rolled his eyes and gently shook Marcello's shoulder. Hopefully it would wake him–the boy was known as a sea lion because he was practically married to sleep.

"He says that every time! I don't think we have to–Will you wake up already!?" Lovino groaned as he shook Marcello. Ever since he lost his protection turtle years ago, Lovino's grandfather was highly protective over him, even though he got a new one. So much so in fact that he had to carry a cloth bag over his shoulder filled with healing and defensive potions.

"You go on ahead. I'll bring the damn sea lion." Lovino huffed. Feliciano's eyes went wide and he bolted. He knew his older brother was going to do what he did best and refused to be around when it happened. All the easier for Lovino. The merman inhaled slowly and began to sing a spell,

"Come little children I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment..." Marcello sat up in a trance. He was completely oblivious to the world around him, only the siren's rich voice. Lovino hummed the melody as he guided Marcello outside. Once in open water, more lyrics spilled from cursed lips,

"Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows..." Lovino led the hypnotized boy slowly toward the city–a collection of sand castles and coral reefs. A dark shadow came over head, and worried Lovino that the ship's crew could hear him–a foolish fear, usually. The waters were quite deep.

"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrows..." he continued, focused on getting back to their home.

"Weep not poor children for life is this way, murdering beauty and passion..." Something felt off. He could tell his entranced brother was not as charmed as usual. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Marcello swimming to the surface at top speed. Lovino let out a terrible shriek, in effect breaking his spell. He chased after his brother and latched onto his arm.

"Marcello!" He cried. The boy blinked a couple times and gawked at Lovino.

"You did it again!" Marcello whined. Lovino grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Not now! Ship–surface–swim down!" Lovino ordered. Marcello darted to the sea floor. Just as the eldest was about to follow, he found himself in a tangle of thick ropes and weights and barbs. He floundered and struggled to reach his bag. Yet it was tangled and sealed flush against his back. The sharp bits of metal woven into the ropes were digging deep into his skin and past his scales. Blood filled the water as he thrashed and screamed.

"Lovino!" Marcello wailed. He was frozen in fear, watching his eldest brother get mangled by human invention.

"Get out of here dumbass!" Lovino barked through the pain, "They'll get you too! S-swim dammit!" Marcello backed away, his eyes not leaving Lovino's,

"I'm so sorry fratello!"

"Go!" Lovino screeched. Marcello swam away, leaving a trail of bubbles in his wake. He thrashed and twisted, causing the barbs to push deeper into his flesh. His anguished cries could be heard for miles. What made it worse was that the net he was caught in was rising to the surface. Dizzy and weak he fought until he rose above the water and came face to face with a large wooden ship. He kept rising, salt and sea air stinging his wounds. He needed to heal himself, but he was stuck with the sun glaring into his eyes.

"Cap'n! We got one!" a man with red hair called as he leaned over the edge to get a good look at their prize. His head blocked the sun, but Lovino wished he couldn't see his smirk.

"Alistair, get back! That beast'll attack you!" another man scolded him on deck. Alistair rolled his eyes and obeyed. Lovino would see his face soon. The net rose over the edge of the hull and exposed the prince to the crew. All eyes were on him, but one pair stuck out–horrified hazel pools of understanding partly hidden under light brown hair and thick eyebrows.

"Which one of you dumbasses put barbs in the rope?!" he snapped, "I'm not joking! They  damage the scales!"

"That was the cap'n." Alistair yawned.

"The captain! I'm trying to keep the fish intact for him and he orders this!?" the man seethed. If he weren't in pain and a captive, Lovino might have laughed...a lot.

"Dylan, easy now, Artie had his reasons." Alistair placed his hands on Dylan's shoulders. Dylan shoved him back and barked,

"Well 'Little Artie' can kiss my ass!" Alistair immediately tackled him to the ground and held him down. He had to prevent an inevitable mutiny at all costs. The burly Scot had his work cut out for him, especially when the captain's door slammed open, and a sinister blonde man stepped out and casually paced along the deck toward the scuffle.

"I expected better of you two–I don't have the foggiest as to why. We have one?" harsh green eyes bore into the pair. Lovino felt a shiver down his spine. This man meant business. It only got worse when the man cast his gaze to the trapped merman.

"Ease him down–And you, heal yourself once you're down here so my brothers can get back to work in peace."

"The fuck you think you are?!" Lovino snapped from the net, pain or no pain he refused to put up with conceited jerks like a good little hostage.

"Oh how rude of me! I am Captain Arthur Kirkland, pirate and fortune seeker extraordinaire–and now, your captor." he bowed. It was then Lovino knew he was tartar sauce.


	3. Crash

"Captain!" Afonso yelled as he burst into the cabin. Antonio awoke with a start. His brother never showed his face in the middle of the night, so naturally something was going horribly wrong.

"What is it?!"

"Storm! Hull breach! Going down! No crew- Sirens!" he rattled off in one breath. Antonio was on his feet in an instant. He went to his drawer and grabbed his turtle carving, he would not let it go with the ship. Afonso, irritated by his brother's desire to keep an old trinket, led him out on deck without another delay. To Antonio's horror he could see a group of beautiful mermaids singing on a rock, their colorful tails waving above the raging sea. The winds blew their long wavy hair around them and they were close enough for Antonio to see the predatory sparks in their eyes. One was especially hypnotic to the captain. She had auburn hair and a stray curl and her face was distantly familiar. Her stare suddenly bore into his and she stretched out her arms to him. He shook his head and stared at the splintered wood and stray crates in the ocean. Then he looked at his brother. The unamused scowl on his face and the pain in his squinting eyes raised a question in Antonio's mind as harsh rain battered them both. 

"If there are sirens why aren't you affected?" he yelled over the gale. He wobbled as the ship rocked and slowly submerged beneath him. 

"Lucky charm!" he smirked and pulled a very similarly carved turtle with a rose carved on its back, "I got it from Kirkland when he 'captured' me. Who knew it would actually work! And yours–it's real too!" Antonio's eyes bugged from his skull. That boy all those years ago...he didn't dream it, that boy was a real life siren.

"Enough chit chat, we need to get to the lifeboats!" Afonso grunted, "No one else is going to make it." he pointed over his shoulder at the crew crowding around the edge. Antonio felt his blood run cold as groups of his finest men dove to meet their freezing deaths. The beautiful mermaids beckoning them had wicked smiles as they sang their magical songs.

"Far from day, far from night, out of sight, in between earth and sea we shall fly, follow me..." he heard them singing over the storm. Angelic voices with hellish intents. The stray wares even floated to them! His crew and cargo falling prey to the creatures he longed to be like–it was too terrible to stomach.

"Toño! The boats! Start untying the lines! I'll get the flares!" Afonso barked pulling Antonio from his daze. The captain nodded and ran down to the boats while his brother ran the other way.

He got on his knees and hastily fumbled to untie the first line. His calloused fingers desperately worked to free his only hope of living. Every good captain should go down with the ship–well he sure wasn't a good captain and he knew it just as well as he knew that the pulleys in place made it easier to lower their salvation. What he didn't know was that the familiar mermaid spotted him and dared approach him. When he heard her call from the sea, he looked down at her. She glared up at him and hissed,

"I'm singing to you, but you're not even fazed! You want to be just like me more than anything in the world and yet you're still on that sinking hull ignoring me, you jerk bastard!"

"Lucky charm?" He shrugged and untied the knot. She was far from pleased.

"Whose scales did you take to get that 'charm,' jackass?!"

"No one's! I found it on the shore!" Antonio gasped. He scooted over, keeping a knee on the loose rope and got to work on untying the next knot.

"No offense señorita, but don't you have my crew to drown?" he frowned at her while the rope burned his knee. She scoffed at his sass and swam off, avoiding the unlevel dinghy. Just as Afonso returned, Antonio could feel his pants ripping and the skin on his knee tearing off.

"Hurry up!" the captain barked, "I can't hold this–fucking–dinghy much longer!" Afonso quickly jogged to him and grabbed the rope. 

"I got it!" he grunted. Already the line was scarring his palms. Antonio made quick work of the knot and tugged his rope to test it. He then nudged Afonso's right arm and grabbed his hand,

"On three we jump in and get away from the ship!" Afonso nodded. The vortex that would form under the sinking ship would pull them both in if they were too close. 

"¡Uno!"

"Dois!"

"¡Trés!"

The brothers made it on shaking legs. In time with each other they lowered the dinghy to the sea only to be short a yard on rope. Clinging to the boat for dear life with one hand each took a knife from their boots and sawed through the damnable ropes. Salty water splashed over the edge once they hit the surface. They couldn't celebrate the landing yet. They paddled with all their might against raging waves daring to take them into the murky depths. Eventually they got to a safe distance. Watching the ship go down, Afonso and Antonio wondered how they were going to survive and who would find them. 

"...Pray it's Kirkland..." Afonso huffed as he patted down his pant leg to check the flares, "No one else will believe us..."


	4. Prayers Answered

"So you're a merman...Funny, I expected you to be–" Dylan paced around a large tub filled with seawater and a well healed Lovino. For two days the merman refused to speak at all. He still flashed Dylan a death glare–he dared him to say 'bigger' or 'manlier'.

"–Scalier. More fishy-wishy." Dylan shrugged. He looked Lovino in the eye and shook his head. Such a difficult creature–he made Alistair look compliant!

"I'm telling you now, if you won't speak, we're locking you in the brig. No sunshine. No ocean." Dylan huffed. Lovino said nothing and crossed his arms. Dylan dragged a hand down his face and mumbled something about dragons and how much he preferred them. If only Lovino knew he wasn't going to be alone.

* * *

 

"Sorry lad, none of us wanna hurt you." Alistair sighed as he set Lovino into a large tub of freshly collected water in the only cell on the ship. 

"Except Artie–the brat! He'll kill you. And I cannae do a thing. I tried I did, with the last one..." Alistair wiped away a stray tear. Lovino felt his heart in his throat. Arthur was becoming more and more menacing and his brothers...not so much. As time passed he suspected it would only get worse. Two weeks of silence might end soon with a more...eternal silence.

"Alistair! Get Artie out here!" Dylan yelled down from the deck, "We have two castaways! And make room down by there!" Alistair sighed and cracked his knuckles. He grabbed the rim of the tub and pushed it to the back wall. Pleased enough with his work, he left Lovino alone in the corner to wonder who his cell mates would be...

On deck Dylan was holding a makeshift rope ladder over the side. One at a time the men climbed up, starting with Antonio. He came face to face with his worst nightmare once he swung his leg over. Arthur Kirkland was staring him down with a smug smirk. Antonio stepped aside for Afonso and Arthur approached him.

"Hello old chap? Have a bit of trouble with the weather up here?" the Brit teased.

"Partly..." Antonio frowned. He was ready to continue, but Afonso came on board. The pirate shifted his focus to the elder brother, his smirk getting wider.

"Still in one piece, love?" he cooed. 

"Sad but true–you might have evened miss me!" Afonso giggled. Dylan reenacted his last bout of seasickness for Antonio and the crew. Antonio chuckled and nodded to Dylan in agreement. 

"I think I might, dear, but I promise I won't miss this time. Why don't you wait for me in my quarters?" Arthur nudged him in the direction Alistair was coming from.

"And you!" he yelled to Alistair, "Take him down and get some answers!" The redhead nodded and marched to Antonio. At the same time Arthur led his guest to his quarters. They had some catching up to do.

"Antonio! It's been too long!" Alistair laughed and hugged him, "What mess did you get into now?"

"Hola Ali." Antonio chuckled, "It was nothing, just a storm and some sirens!"

"Sirens? Well now! Lucky you lived, eh?" Alistair smiled, "Of course, you're in a wee fix. See, there's a siren in the brig–your special roommate as it were." Alistair shrugged, leading Antonio to the cells. 

"A siren...? And you are okay with that? Even after...?"

"Captain's orders." Alistair said stoically, "Can't disobey that prick–even knowing about Francis and me he still...just..." Alistair paused and fought back tears. Antonio almost regretted asking once they neared the cell where Lovino glared at them.

The merman looked so familiar–auburn hair with a stray curl, hazel eyes, and a red tail. He was handsome too with a strong chin and a mildly toned torso from all the swimming. Antonio was speechless and couldn't look away. Even when Alistair opened the door, pushed him in, and locked him up.

"I'll be off then..." Alistair sighed, still thinking of Francis and not in the mood to watch another episode like his. He left much more glum than before. Antonio barely noticed him go. No, he was focused on saying something to his roomie. 

"¡Hola, me llamo Antonio! ¿Cómo se llama?" Antonio smiled. Lovino was unsure if this cute Spaniard was a prisoner or his personal executioner. With all the crew he knew of gone, he finally spoke,

"If you came here to kill me, just do it. Got it?"

"Why would I kill you? I'm a prisoner too!" Antonio tilted his head and knelt by the tub. The feeling of deja vu filled the room. Lovino clenched his jaw and studied the Spaniard's face. He knew those eyes–that grin–but he couldn't place them. Fortunately, Antonio recognized him. 

"You know, I learned what the fishy scales are good for." he chuckled and fished out his turtle from his pocket, "I believe you lost this is while ago." He held out the figurine. Lovino's eyes went wide.

"Prince Lovino Vargas." he turned his head after getting a good look at the turtle.

"Prince? It's an honor to be in your presence." Antonio bowed his head.

"Knock it off!" Lovino blushed, "You're the only human who knows!" Antonio smiled even wider.

"You're cute, you know that?! Please! I want to hear all about you sirens! There isn't a creature I envy more!" Lovino shot him a confused glance. Was this guy for real?

"Why do you envy fish butts with pipes? It's not that glamorous." Lovino scoffed. He had studied human society and physiology as a kid, hence the early encounter, and found very little was different.

"What?!" Antonio gasped, "You get to live in the ocean with all the turtles and fish and dolphins–"

"Dolphins are assholes!"

"–and you don't have to go on land ever! That's the life!" Antonio sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You...don't you dare say it–you want to be like me?" Lovino groaned, he could tell without reading this guy in true siren fashion, "Getting in messes like this should be enough to change your mind." The merman crossed his arms and pouted. What he was willing to do to get out alive!

"But...I do. I really do. What I wouldn't give to be part of your world..." Antonio hummed. Lovino simply stared at him. It was strange to think that a human would have no interest in taking his scales and harming him, but want to be one of his loyal subjects. Then again, he knew how to turn his tail into legs, so he knew both sides and Antonio didn't. Wait he knew how to grant that wish! The Spaniard could get him back home! Perfect!

"Are you sure?" Lovino purred. Antonio nodded.

"Then let's make a deal. Help me escape and I'll transform you. What do you say?" Lovino held out a webbed hand. Handshakes, he knew, meant something much less rude to humans–it was the equivalent of flipping the bird underwater. Antonio glanced at it, awed by the red translucent webbing. He carefully grasped it–ew, slimy!–and shook it beaming.

"Deal!"


	5. Mermaid School

"Wakey wakey for fish that's flaky!" Dylan called to the brig in a sing-song voice once he opened the hatch. Light poured in on the sleepy prisoners and Antonio groaned. The Welshman walked in carrying two dishes of lukewarm, bland white fish and stale rolls. Oh joy...

"Mornin'!" Dylan chuckled, "Looks like you have yet to get a nasty wake up splash!" Antonio just stared at him. Dylan shifted his gaze apprehensively. Following that line of sight, Antonio spotted Lovino, submerged to his cheek bones, glaring darkly at his captor.

"Don't splash me–I'm not joking–we're too far north to get soaked. Get little Artie when he comes round!" Dylan panicked.

"Arthur's coming down here?" Antonio gulped.

" _Ie_. His new 'cabin boy' has a tight grasp on that ass!" Dylan rolled his eyes and handed Antonio the pathetic excuse for food. Antonio chuckled when he took the plates and asked,

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Both. To cap it all they're loud about it. Mind me sleeping here with you?" Dylan ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. Lovino watched the two, debating whether or not to squirt either or both of them in the face or not. He could save those bursts for the bastard captain–three cheers for 'little Artie' from the Reef of Vargas. Yeah that would suffice.

"I'll be back in a tick. Now eat up, honored guests." Dylan gave a mock bow and trotted off. Lovino rolled his eyes and lifted his head from the water.

"That bastard doesn't even know who he's talking to..."

"Well you never told him, humans don't know siren government." Antonio handed him a plate. Lovino sneered at the rations.

"Or that not all of us are sirens. There are a select few who have the gift. I'm in charge of the school–wait you'd probably say battalion–but yeah I'm the only one in charge. Neither of my brothers can sing." Lovino took a bite of bread and rolled his wrist,

"And sirens were killed for a long time before humans started sailing further out to sea." He ate a bit more as Antonio leaned in, listening intently. Forget eating semi-warm food–he was learning about the coolest thing ever!

"Why were they killed?" Antonio asked reverently. Lovino raised an eyebrow at him,

"We can control and manipulate our own kind, fish, and people. Like, think of your...erm–witch hunts."

"How did things change? Why did they change?" Antonio pressed excitedly. Lovino ignored him and finished his meal. Antonio was disheartened, and dejectedly prodded his bread. So much to learn, so little Lovino would teach. Or so he thought!

"You're about to get a history lesson–pay attention. I'm shutting my damn mouth if anyone shows, got it?" Lovino huffed while setting his empty plate on the ground.  Antonio gawked at him and nodded slowly. Story time? Story time!


	6. Lovino's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told through Lovino's eyes.

It was about three thousand years ago. Merfolk in the Mediterranean Sea would look up to the sky and see strange shadows, but never got close. Those who surfaced saw hulks of wood with humans passing by. The unlucky ones were captured. The really unlucky ones never escaped. Those who did described the humans as mermen with two tails and the women were more like jellyfish or octopuses–the hell if they knew what a skirt was! Most of thought, at the time, they were special sea creatures that would return to the ocean at some point, but they refused to.

Of course that was reasonable–the eels, the merfolk who were oddballs, were killed in an instant once discovered. If you didn't have a fish tail or if you knew any sort of magic, you were in trouble. What they did was beat you and tie you up and force you to the surface when a ship came. The humans would take you and take your scales. They didn't care who you were or why you were at the surface, so a lot of dumbasses got killed and it was a big problem.

Go forward to nine hundred years ago. King Remus has two grandsons, Luciano and Flavio. Flavio is a siren, Nonno Remus keeps him under strict surveillance so no one can find out. Luciano and some other servant–Cassandra...er Marisela–or maybe Santana?–Not the point. Those two knew he was a siren and watched him like sharks. And both idioti had tempers.  
So one day they're swimming along, Flavio's humming, Luciano is telling him to shut the fuck up–don't give me that look!–and the bella is silently cursing the world. Suddenly a ship comes overhead–Frankish pirates. Luciano and–I guess I'll call her Cassandra–paused and focused on the unfamiliar heavy chain net falling toward them. The hell is this they probably thought. Flavio, the dumbass, keeps moving and humming.

BAM! The net catches Luciano and Cassandra with a thud. They're screeching and gnawing at the chains, rattling them like crazy! It starts rising and Flavio is trying to pull the chains apart–anything to get his little brother and secret girlfriend out. All he does is get pulled up with them and gets a good look at the crew.

These disgusting smelly guys are drooling over their catch–Especially Cassandra which pissed him off. He could only see their greed and lust in their dead eyes. But the captain was a different story–he was an apathetic scraggly blonde called Louis. He noticed Flavio clinging to the net and pulled out a small sword.

"They're no longer yours." he hisses and he swings at Flavio's hands–which makes no sense, there's more money there, right? Anyway he swings but misses. Flavio let go and crashed into the waves.

How was he gonna get them back? He was a siren but if he got caught he would lose his blonde head and Remus would lose credibility. But that's his brother and his lover–he has to sing! So he looks around and finds a pile of jagged rocks. And he has an idea.

So he climbs on the rocks and strikes a seductive pose. He starts singing, letting the gift take over. He sings about some real kinky shit, good food, sleep–whatever the crew desires. He even beckons one guy with the promise of puppies! And naturally the ship crashes.

It sinks and hits the bottom near the reef so everyone and their mother go check out the wreck and the faint sound they heard. Luciano is bitching and swearing and dragging the net from the crash with Cassandra who is twice as mad. The crowd watches the pirates drown, not sure of what's going on with them. And Flavio swims down to check on his family.

And then Remus corners him and demands the whole story. That guy was one terrifying king–so Flavio couldn't just lie and get away with it. The entire kingdom is listening to him, shocked and surprised–holy shit a siren saved the young prince! The older prince is a siren! What!? And the humans are really dangerous and out to get us?!–Don't get all hissy Antonio, it's a generalization!  
From that point on, sirens were assigned to prevent humans from catching us, and not long after other magical merfolk started to be accepted and useful to the king. Spells and potions are excellent defenses. Flavio ended the witch hunts or whatever you'd call them and sirens are some of the most revered in merdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flavio- 2p Romano  
> Luciano- 2p Italy  
> Remus- 2p Rome  
> Cassandra- 2p nyo Spain  
> Louis- 2p France (I also changed the name from the one on Wattpad)


	7. School's Out

"To sum it up for you, without Flavio my race would probably be extinct." Lovino shrugged and folded his hands. Antonio's food was long gone and his jaw hung loose rapt with awe. Sirens were the first line of defense, why didn't that occur to him before?

"I never thought of it like that! That's really cool!" Antonio smiled, "And you're a royal siren! I bet your singing is the most beautiful thing!" Lovino blushed. No one ever mentioned a siren's voice to their face! It was very taboo. 

"Shut up! You just don't say shit like that to merfolk! It's not polite." Lovino turned away from him.

"It's not? But it's just a compliment."

"So is 'your ass is amazing, I want to tear into it!'"

"Wait, you mean it?!" Antonio gasped, "Oh my gosh I would totally sleep with a cutie like you!" At that Lovino's face matched his tail. His curl crinkled and bent a bit in an almost heart-like shape. He sputtered and curled up under the water in his tub. 

Antonio set his plate aside and crawled to the edge of the tub. His mouth had moved before he could stop it–that was, after all, meant to stay an inner thought. That and he was slow to understand what Lovino meant, but when it clicked, he felt like trash. He peered into the water while holding the side and saw an embarrassed siren curled in a ball quietly mumbling to himself.

"Your Majesty..." Antonio winced, " _Lo siento. Mi dispiacere_..." Lovino put up his middle finger, with some difficulty because of the webbing and splashed Antonio using his tail. The misfortunate merchant stumbled back and landed on his drenched bum.

He tenderly rubbed his tailbone as the door opened. He heard two sets of footsteps and guessed they belonged to Alistair and Dylan–with his back to them he couldn't tell.

"Trying to make friends, Anthony?" the captain chuckled behind him, "Don't bother; he won't ever speak to you and when we get to Spain he won't ever speak again." Lovino's blood ran cold. 

"Spain? You told me it was Lisboa." Afonso grunted beside him.

"That's a special detour for you, Love. I have a friend who can clean this fish and leave the scales in tact."

"You monster!" Antonio faced him and snarled. Lovino was a proud, regal, and beautiful siren not just some fish to cut up and sell!

"I'm a monster? Oh Anthony, the creature hiding from me is a magical beast that would sink your ship and eat your flesh in an instant!"

"Those are lies!" Antonio snapped. Lovino, who chose to listen in, smirked–Antonio was really defending him against their captor!

"He has a taste for human flesh. Honestly why else would he bite Alistair when the oaf brought him dinner–a dinner I personally prepared!"

"Maybe he didn't want to be poisoned, Arturo! I'm still here!" Antonio retorted. Afonso snickered and shook his head. If this kept up he might have to leave to compose himself. Arthur however was very annoyed,

"Perhaps he only eats humans, not wild boars." Arthur hissed.

"You're one to talk! You're a total bore!" Antonio huffed. Afonso lost it and ran out of the cabin before he pissed of Arthur with his laughter. Lovino heard the footsteps and prepared to shoot the longest, fastest jet of water he could manage into the captain's face.

"So says the bloke in a cage. I came to inspect my fish, so move aside." Arthur ordered and pulled out a pistol, "It would be a shame to kill Fonzie's only brother." Antonio begrudgingly scooted to the corner across from the tub and glared at Arthur.

"Come out little fishy!" he taunted and put away his gun. Time to strike. Lovino filled the two water jets on his arm fins. Though they were meant for moving faster in the water, like a squid, Lovino found them to be a good defense.

He rose out of the water slowly and lifted his arm, hand balled into a fist, and aimed at the foolish captain. From his left fin a powerful jet of saltwater shot out like an arrow freshly released from its bow. It hit Arthur right in the chest and caught him by surprise. He repeated that with his right arm and hit the captain in the same spot.

"You rotten bas–" Arthur started, only to be cut off by Lovino's final attack. He was like a squid in a few ways. With the jets properly soaked, he shot two simultaneous jets of murky ink in the captain's face. The black liquid dripped down into his open mouth.

"Eurgh! Your scales had better–puh–be worth twice your weight in gold!" Arthur snapped and stormed off. Once the door was closed, Antonio breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have to hurry up and get me out of here!" Lovino grunted, still a little red faced. He was terrified of what awaited him.

"I think I have a plan..." Antonio hummed deep in thought, "I just need Alistair to get back here..."


	8. Aren't You Gifted?

The day was filled with stories both myth and factual about Lovino's kingdom. From political reforms to fanciful tales of lovers everything was fascinating to Antonio. Antonio told Lovino about himself, his home, and his (mis)adventures. And Lovino listened intently, not because the stories were all that great, but because Antonio had a way of telling them that was entirely enthralling. He was so vibrant and in touch with the tales, completely absorbed in each moment. It made Lovino's heart flutter. By the time evening rolled around and the crew was mostly off to bunk, neither Alistair nor Dylan had shown up with their dinner rations.

"Lovino, how fast can you swim?" Antonio asked suddenly with his back against the tub. Lovino shot him a sideways glance and replied cautiously,

"I'm one of the fastest back home. I mean I didn't move fast enough to avoid getting caught, but my brother–"

"You're fast, that's good! I would have to rethink everything if you weren't." Antonio mused and tilted his head back to gaze upon the siren. His hair fell away from his face and his seaweed eyes sparkled making him look so innocent and boyish. Lovino blushed–this man was far too adorable for his own good! Was he falling for his rescuer? How cliché! With that in mind he pouted,

"Are you gonna tell me your plan or not?"

"Oh yeah! You're a part of it!" Antonio grinned. He looked goofy from Lovino's angle, but that didn't stop the siren from letting him speak.

"So we're going to be in the English Channel tomorrow, okay? If I can get Alistair's keys, I can take you and jump off the ship! Then you can swim us to shore. To France, not England–obviously!" he beamed, but Lovino just glared and scoffed,

"Why the hell would you jump in after me?"

"Well, we did make a deal and I'm pretty sure Arthur will make my life Hell if I don't leave." he pouted. Okay, now that was adorable. Lovino's face flushed and he rolled his eyes. This was crazy! Antonio could just as easily sneak off at the next port and meet up with him later! Then again, he didn't dislike the idea of spending more time with Antonio. But carrying about 200 pounds of human muscle (and it was certainly muscle) against the currents to without drowning his heavy rescuer was going to be a real challenge.

"How well can you swim?" Lovino averted his eyes and crossed his arms. Aw! The prince was shy! How cute! It was Antonio's turn to don a scarlet veil.

"I can go for about ten miles before I collapse...that's like half the distance. And I'll wear a life vest to be safe."

"A life-vest?" Lovino peeked at him from the corner of his eye. After all his investigations, Lovino could admit he didn't learn everything about humans–especially with seafaring. 

"It's a thing you wear to help you float in deep waters so you don't drown...you know those funny things sailors wear when their ship sinks."

"No. Don't be stupid, no one has ever survived a wreck when I sang!"

"Wow! No one could resist you!? You must be really powerful!" Antonio gasped. Cute, caring in his own way, educated, an amazing singer, and powerful? What other surprises did this merman have in store? He had to know, just thinking about Lovino made his heart race and he just wanted to hug the life out of that siren. Like the sailors he'd drowned Antonio found Lovino irresistible–and he still had a protection turtle!

"Of course I am!" Lovino smirked, "I'm the eldest prince and the head of the Siren School! I never lost a human! I can read all a person's desires if I want!"

"Ooh! Ooh! What do I want? Tell me! Please!" Antonio begged. Lovino sniffed and shook his head. Humans!

"You want to be a merman...you want to eat real food...er...you want a pet turtle...and you kinda want to...you want...oh Salacia*!" Lovino's blush got darker, "you want me..."

"Well you are super cute and really fun and smart–who wouldn't want you?" Antonio chuckled. Then it hit him. He said that out loud! Again! He was developing feelings for Lovino! Worse yet he couldn't hide them! What if they scared Lovino away because he wanted perverted things and didn't know it?

"No, you bastard, you don't want anything risque, calm down." Lovino knowingly huffed, "but the guy coming down here wants some fishtail...the fuck is Francis?"

"Alistair's on his way!?" Antonio grinned. Good, a distraction! Just the distraction he needed.

"Yeah, that guy. When he's gone you're going to tell me about Francis." Lovino huffed and glared at Alistair as he entered with food. He went to Antonio and gave him a plate before sitting down and leaning his back against the bars.

"Sometimes I wonder why I don't just take over the ship and go back to looting." he yawned and closed his eyes "Merfolk aren't worth the price–heartache, contusions, and the flu." The keys on his belt were in plain sight and in Antonio's reach. He scooted by the redhead and tried to distract him while he grabbed the keys. 

"You did say you were quitting after you lost Francis..."

"I did say that..." he yawned, "Mutiny—maybe–maybe it's time..."

"I think so." Antonio hummed, "Though you shouldn't really listen to a prisoner." Alistair rubbed his eyes and snorted. He was dozing off. Antonio took a chance and pulled the keys from his pocket and quietly stashed them in his boot.

"You should get some sleep Ali, you have to get this ship to Portugal from here!" Antonio pouted, "Wherever here is..."

"We're sailing near Gravelines at the moment—I'm on watch all night to get to Lisbon. Dylan is at the wheel." Alistair yawned. Lovino, in his tub, listened carefully and felt his skin go cold. They had even less time than he hoped. 

"Then you should be on deck unless you want to crash." Antonio hummed, "The wind in the crows-nest should keep you up." Alistair rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck with a loud pop.

"Aye...well I best be off.  _Tìoraidh_  Tonio." he got up with a grunt.

"Adios Ali." Antonio yawned–it was contagious! Alistair snickered and left. Once the door closed Antonio grinned and got up. He handed Lovino his plate of food–just a stale roll this time. Lovino took it and frowned,

"Don't be so happy–you have to get me outta here fast! You didn't even get the bastard's keys!"

"You're not the only one who has a few tricks up his sleeves." Antonio smirked and slipped the keys from his boot and jangled them by his head. Lovino's jaw dropped and snapped shut twice like a fish out of water. A coy smirk crossed his lips–this guy wasn't just your average bubbly merchant. Antonio cleared his throat and said,

"Eat up–we're leaving soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salacia is Neptune's wife in the Roman Pantheon. A sea goddess.


	9. Escapé (It's Spelled Just Like 'Escape')

Lovino set the empty plate down, wondering why Antonio refused to eat. He guessed it had something to do with Lovino doing the bulk of the swimming during the escape, but he still felt guilty and selfish. Lovino glanced at him with the utmost respect and admiration. Antonio was busy fumbling with the keys in the moonlight, trying to find the one to the cell door. It appeared he was finally successful when the door creaked open.

"Are you ready?" Antonio turned around and approached the tub. Lovino looked away embarrassed and nodded. This human was far too kind.

"¡Bueno!" Antonio cheered and squatted, "Now wrap your arms around my neck." Lovino complied without question–though this was getting a little too close for comfort. Antonio rose slowly, quietly lifting the siren's torso from the tub. He placed his hand on Lovino's lower back and guided the prince out. He stepped back until the tail was nearly out of the tub save for the large fin.

"Bend your tail so I can carry you." Antonio said. Lovino guided his tail up at the hip and curved it in the middle, every scale grazing Antonio through his clothes. Antonio shivered at the touch and hooked his free hand under the tail. He shifted them a bit so he held Lovino bridal style. Their faces were close and their eyes locked.

"I could hold you like this forever..." Antonio blushed vocalizing his internal thoughts. Lovino was pink and rolled his eyes,

"You really have no filters, do you?" Secretly Lovino would have been thrilled to stay in Antonio's comfortable, strong arms twice as long if he could but they had a mission, "Get going! Before I dry up."

Antonio nodded and carried Lovino to the door. It was unfortunately too narrow to walk forward through it in their position–and Toño found that out when Lovino's shoulder hit the cold iron bar. He hissed and clawed at Antonio's neck.

"Watch it!" he whispered harshly. 

"Sorry Prince Lovino! It's hard to see..."

"Hard to see? Are you kidding me? Any idiot could tell that doorway is too small! Those bastards changed my water by bucket!"

"No I mean it's kinda dark..." Antonio shifted so he could get through the door. Lovino furrowed his brow and let out a small groan. Of course he had trouble seeing, Antonio was human! Human eyesight was terrible compared to a merperson's! Stupid!

"If you need me to be your eyes, tell me..." Lovino pouted. 

" _Gracias_." Antonio held him closer in a quick semi-hug and scooted through sideways. He carefully walked to the stairs and climbed them slowly so he wouldn't trip or make a sound. Lovino pushed the door open and Antonio carried him on deck.

With Alistair half asleep in the crows-nest, all the two had to do was avoid getting in Dylan's line of sight at the wheel. Each step was delicate and deliberate as Antonio fumbled in the dark. Lovino clung tighter to his neck. At this rate Antonio would drop him on the deck first! He peeked out in the direction they were going and hissed,

"Step to your right or you're gonna run into a barrel." What Lovino didn't mention was that if he moved too far right, they would go over the edge. And Antonio went too far.

His leg hit the siding and his moving weight caused him to topple over. He let out a piercing shriek as he tumbled and released the siren. Lovino angled himself into a perfect dive and closed a third pair of clear eyelids in anticipation for the brine he was entering.

His elegant dive was a far cry from Antonio's graceless splash. Lovino went deep down under the waves, rejuvenated by his natural habitat. Antonio flailed near the surface and kicked until his head was above water. He gasped for breath and treaded as the cold ocean engulfed him. A whooping laugh from the ship caught his attention. He looked up to see Dylan resting on his elbows over the side with a lantern next to him. He tauntingly dangled an off-white life jacket over the edge with a wicked grin.

"You'll be needing this if you want to live! Get your little fishy out of here!" he called and dropped the jacket as close to Antonio as circumstances would allow. The Spaniard swam to get the vest and put it on. If he ever saw Dylan again he would have to thank him.

Of course, putting the damn thing on was a challenge in the dark. The moonlight helped, but he could barely get the jacket over his head properly–let alone tie it snuggly around his middle. But the moon did give him the ability to see the most beautiful thing in the world. Lovino breached the surface at top speed and dove back down, his fins sparkling in the lunar glow. The splash was magnificent as was the end of his tail, reflecting a red hue. Then he resurfaced again. His eyes shut in a dream-like bliss. His hair slicked back, except that cute curl, while his nose faced the sky. His torso followed, glistening as water fell from his shoulders. But the most wonderful thing that Antonio witnessed was the warm smile on his lips. Those kissable, soft lips.

"Don't even try it!" Lovino frowned with a blush and swam to him. He scoffed at the life vest and tied for Antonio, who pouted. How did he forget that this siren knew everything he wanted.

"I won't! Let's hurry up and get to France! I'm cold!"

"Fine, let's go before you die!" Lovino groaned. He grabbed Antonio's waist from behind, making the merchant go red. 

"I'm going to get in front of you. Hold on to me just under my arms. And shut your eyes." Lovino commanded though he was frazzled by the idea. Antonio obeyed and then Lovino was off at a dizzying speed. Antonio only hoped he would be that fast soon too.


	10. Aboard the Siren's Call

The sound of waves gently lapping at the hull roused Antonio into consciousness. He blinked and yawned before lazily snuggling under a mountain of blankets. His sturdy cott was warm and cozy. Everything felt right...

"Wait!" he gasped to himself. He bolted upright and glanced around. Across the small wooden room there was a table covered in medieval medical tools and assorted bandages. There was a bucket of water near his head and a tray of bread and jerky next to it. He wasn't on Kirkland's ship–or his own. Which likely meant...

"Lovino!" he wailed desperately, "¡Oh dio mio!" His cries altered the crew and in no time the door burst open and a slight young woman with wavy blonde hair and violet eyes let out a relieved breath when she saw Antonio sitting up.

"You should lie down, Antonio." she flashed a small smile, "Though I'm glad you finally came to." she hummed with a hot towel in her hands and approached the forlorn Spaniard.

"Who are you? What happened?"

"I'm Maddie. About fifteen days ago my brother and I found you floating in the ocean, freezing to death. Can you tell me what you remember?" Maddie gently guided Antonio to lie on his back. She placed the warm compress on his forehead. Antonio frowned–he didn't dream up Lovino, did the prince go back on his word? He had to think. 

"Well. Last thing I remember was jumping off a pirate ship with a friend...it was dark and cold and we were supposed to stay together and swim to France."

"France? Mon dieu! The current carried you to the Netherlands, where we found you on our way back to the Americas. We're about halfway across the ocean. I hope you didn't have serious business in France..."

"No, no. It was the closest land......land..." Antonio sighed. The last thing he wanted was to find land. He was so looking forward to being a merman. 

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"What happened to Lovino? Where is he?" Antonio looked at her hopefully. Maddie went pale and her eyes went wide.

"Lovino," she replied, the name seemed to burn her throat, "should be back any minute." Antonio nodded and smiled at her,

" _Gracias por todo_." She blushed and smiled back. Then the door creaked open and Lovino softly called to her.  
 

"Bella dolce, how is he?" He crept inside and saw her blushing and smiling. He bit back a jealous growl, knowing that she was happily married. She bowed and said,

"Ask him yourself, Sir. If you don't mind, James could go into labor at anytime and I want to be with him when our pups come." He waved to the door and nodded. She bowed again and left, closing the door behind her. Once they were alone, Lovino's suave, regal air vanished as he sat on the edge of the cott. 

"You damn bastard!" he cried and pulled Antonio into a bone crushing hug, "You almost died!"

"Were you really worried about me?" Antonio gasped and hugged back. With legs, Lovino's whole body changed and a cute layer of pudge circled his middle, making the prince cuter and cuddlier–Antonio loved the warmth in the embrace. 

"No!" Lovino yelped turning red, "You saved my ass! How do I repay my debt to a dead person!?" He shoved Antonio away and folded his arms. So cute! But there were a few things Antonio needed to know before he could fawn over Lovino. 

"Where are we and who are these people?"

"We're on a ship, _the Siren's Call_ , a merchant vessel run by four eels. Alfred picked us up when you got hypothermia. Alfred is the captain, Maddie is his sister–she's the first mate. Allen is Alfred's partner and James is Maddie's hubble-bubble."

"James is Maddie's husband? But he's pregnant–how? Females have the babies." Antonio tilted his head. Lovino groaned and dragged a hand down his face. Couldn't he explain this later?

"Maddie's dominant in bed, I guess. Merfolk aren't divided like humans. We have both parts. Our gender is not important, but we use pronouns based off our voices."

"How does that work?"

"Sopranos and Altos are always 'she' Baritones and Basses are 'he' and Tenors can be either. So yeah, a Baritone with boobs is still a 'he' even if he looks like a human female. Like I said, gender is not exactly a big deal underwater."

"So you're a guy, and you have both parts? Will I have both too?"

"If you stop asking so many questions and let me cast the spell, yes." Lovino scoffed. 

"Oh!" Antonio beamed, "When can you change me?"

"When the baby is born. James is a shark–really nasty going through labor. I have to be here to calm him with a song." Lovino stared him down, "And I'm going to have to teach you." Antonio grinned wider and nodded his head. Lovino scoffed and stood up,

"Get some rest–Holy shit! I gotta go! I can smell the pup coming!" Lovino bolted from the room. Antonio wiggled and danced in place–his time was near!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddie- nyo Canada  
> James- 2p Canada  
> (I like Red Velvet Pancakes, okay?)  
> Allen- 2p America  
> (I like Veggie Burger too, sue me!)


	11. Baby Love

The sweet sound of new life announcing its presence filled the air as the late afternoon sun began to drop. Lovino held the pink newborn over the edge of the ship, smiling at him as his tiny tail flicked back and forth. Two mermen flanked him, completely nude. To his left, a man with red eyes and dark auburn hair beamed at the child with tears in his eyes. On his right, a man with the same build as the other but with sparkling sapphire eyes and wheat-gold hair reached out and ran a knuckle down the baby's tail.

"He's got scales..." he breathed, "His mom's a shark and his dad's a cuttlefish, but he has my scales..."

"I know how much that means to you, Alfred." Lovino mused, "But that won't matter if he dries up."

"You're right! Little Mattie needs to get swimming!" Alfred laughed, "Let's go babe!" he winked at the other man and paced back three steps, with his partner copying him.

"Last one in is a rotten leg!"

"It's 'egg' doll face!"

"Allen, babe, you're still rotten either way!" Alfred snickered. And then they were off. They sprung over the edge and into perfect dives at the same time. Those two were so loud, people on land could probably hear them–Antonio sure did! Lovino shook his head and eyed Matt.

"Your uncles have an incurable case of the stupids..." Matt blinked and stopped crying, he grabbed Lovino's finger and babbled adorably.

"No, no, bambino. This is for your own good." he pouted as Antonio ran outside. The Spaniard saw Lovino holding a baby and rand over to say hello.

"You'll be fine." the prince smiled. Matt released his finger and Lovino let him fall into the sea.

"No!" Antonio screamed, collapsing at Lovino's feet. Lovino stared down at him like he was nuts. He kept screaming "Why?!" over and over again. Allen and Alfred resurfaced holding the happy baby because of the noise.

"What is your flipping problem?!" Lovino hissed.

"The baby! He's gonna drown and get eaten." Antonio cried out.

"Did you forget he's a little guppy? And he's not alone down there! What kind of basket butt do you think I am?" Lovino grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet, "See?" he pointed over the edge. Antonio leaned over and saw the mermen waving up at him with the guppy swimming around them.

" _Perdón_..." Antonio pouted. Lovino sighed and messed up his already messy hair.  
 

"I'm gonna throw you over next, be patient." Lovino smirked at Antonio's instant grin and added, "Don't try to kiss me–you won't want to in a little bit." Antonio pleadingly looked up at the siren who could read his wishes. Goddamn him and his cute face.

"Oh god just plant a hot one on him!" Allen yelled. Lovino and Antonio turned matching shades of red as Alfred forced Allen underwater.

"Sorry about that! He's a real ass!" Alfred called awkwardly. Allen broke free and started singing,

"Shala la-la my oh my looks like the boy's to shy, not gonna kiss the guy!" Alfred leapt on top of him and dragged him under.

"The baby you jerk baskets!" Lovino snapped, letting go of Antonio to get closer, "I'll kiss him, alright! Just take care of your nephew!" Antonio's heart pounded in his chest–yes he wanted a kiss but he was terrified about going through with it. What if Lovino hated it? Was his breath stinky? Why was he so nervous!?

"We're waiting!" Allen sang with his arms crossed once he resurfaced. Alfred was tending to Mattie, mumbling all the things he would do to punish Allen. Lovino scoffed and grabbed Antonio's shirt.

"No tongue–got it?" he huffed and roughly pulled Antonio's face to his, crashing their lips together. Sparks ignited between them while Allen cheered from the sea. Antonio kissed back, taking control. Lovino melted into him and ran a hand through his hair. He was the first to pull away, gasping. He ran two fingers over his tingling lips in shock.

"Woo! Get some!—Ow!" Allen called but then got a good smack on the head from a peeved Alfred. Antonio was too stunned to notice. His hands were shaking and his lips burned with a strong passion he never felt before. He wanted more of the feeling–the rush surging through his veins. His heart pounded like mad and he began to question if being one with the ocean was his greatest desire.

"I'm turning you right fucking now!" Lovino wheezed. Wide honey pools were locked onto him, well aware of what he wanted most. Lovino was going to change his legs either way.


	12. Part of My World

Antonio bounced on the balls of his feet on deck. Madeline had her back to the nude Spaniard as she cradled her son. A gruff man with long blonde hair grunted as he tossed a bucket of seawater on the brunette's lower half. Antonio yelped because it was freaking cold. Then the man, James, coated him in a special blend of sand and crushed shells.

"I wonder if you'll be a siren too..." he mused. Antonio tilted his head and asked,

"Why would that happen?"

"Your voice."

"My...my voice?"

"Not to be rude, but you have a nice voice–some might say it's hypnotic." he glared at Antonio, which was just his usual facial expression. 

"James!" Maddie spun around and snapped, fuming.

"I'm sorry, Cuttlefish. I'll just stop talking and take the baby back in the ocean." James pouted and quickly coated Antonio's hips and legs with the mixture. Maddie rocked little Matthieu and hummed to keep him happy. Antonio was left to wonder.

When he was in port and relaxing from a long voyage he would go into the towns and play his guitar for tips. He made a good amount of money and people would flock to him when he sang the tunes he strummed. And there were a lot of women who would try to drag him to a hotel room. And every time he agreed, they were in a trance like state bouncing over him. He just thought he was extremely sexy, but a potential siren? That would make sense!

"He's ready. Could you take him to the edge while I tell Lovino?" James huffed. Maddie giggled and nodded. She handed him the baby as he blushed–he was a momma! He flashed her a small smile and ran over the side with a splash.

"Come on, before the sand falls off!" Maddie grabbed Antonio's elbow and led him to the edge.

"When he starts singing, dive in. Not a cannonball or a belly flop, alright?" She patted his shoulder. He beamed and nodded rapidly. She chuckled and stepped back.

"Good luck Antonio." she said and went to man the ship–someone's gotta! Antonio couldn't contain himself. He started humming a happy tune. And then Lovino's voice rose above the calm waves. The heavenly rich baritone's words floated and swirled through the wind. A tear rolled down Antonio's cheek, enthralled by the sheer beauty of the siren's song, but he was not under any spell, even with his magic turtle statue in the cabin.

"Now the dancing sunbeams play  
On the green and glassy sea,  
Come, and I will lead the way  
Where the pearly treasures be."

Antonio didn't think twice and he dove in gracefully. Lovino continued his luring song, if only to finish the spell.

"Come with me, and we will go  
Where the rocks of coral grow.  
Follow, follow, follow me.

Come, behold what treasures lie  
Far below the rolling waves,  
Riches, hid from human eye,  
Dimly shine in ocean's caves.  
Ebbing tides bear no delay,  
Stormy winds are far away.

Come with me, and we will go  
Where the rocks of coral grow.  
Follow, follow, follow me." 

Underneath the waves, Antonio was in a cloud of sand. He couldn't see Lovino floating in the vast sea. He couldn't breathe. So Lovino stared to sing the actual spell.

"Come to the sea, give up your feet.  
Don't breath in, give in to defeat.   
My song will change  
Change almost everything.

Join in my old,   
Traditions of gold.  
You chose to attempt this endeavor so bold  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of anything."

Antonio shut his eyes. His lungs were burning and he was getting dizzy. He felt like he was dying. But he wasn't scared–he trusted the prince.

"With a tail full of scales all a plenty  
Don't scratch at your arms my dear boy  
You want oxygen? Grow gills Tony.  
Feeling better? Not much longer.  
There's much more."

Antonio's legs itched like crazy as much as his arms. He felt his skin and muscles changing, and it stung. With a set of gills on his hips he could breathe at least. He questioned why he wanted this. Lovino caught on and mixed it in–each transformation song was different, as long as he kept the melody, the magic would work.

"You want to be where the turtles are  
You want to see, see Merfolk swimming  
Witnessing the dolphins–even though they're jerks–breach."

Antonio smiled. He was right! He wanted all those things! He wanted them and to kiss Lovino again!—wait hold on! What?! Nope, continuing on.

"Flipping your fins you will go so far  
Pectoral, pelvic, adipose, caudal  
Don't you dare laugh at this—I fucking mean it–anal." Lovino sang (mumbling that last part) as each set of fins grew on Antonio's forming tail.

"Beneath the waves  
Down in the sea  
Down where humans can never be!" Lovino breathed as the sand settled and smirked, finishing his song with,

"That tail is new! Hey look at you! Part of my world!" Antonio cracked an eye open and gasped. Instead of his legs he had a gorgeous green tail with beautiful scales. The fins on his arms and the webbing between his fingers matched the light green on his tail.

"¡ _Dios mio_! It worked!" Antonio cheered and punched the sky. The force he exerted pushed him downward and he hopelessly flicked his tail to counter it.

"Of course it did!" Lovino crossed his arms smugly, then darted to help bring him to the surface. He wrapped his arms around Antonio's torso and smiled proudly. He just turned an attractive human into a dead sexy merman...who didn't know how to use his tail...right...Antonio wiggled and danced with a stupid adorable grin. Lovino rolled his eyes at the manchild. He had a lot of work to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first song Lovino sings is "Follow Me" from _Camelot_ the musical  
>  the second just goes to the tune of "Part of your World" from _The Little Mermaid_


	13. Todos Son Nuevos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I miiiiightve been listening to "Alles Neu" by Peter Fox when I made the title. Possibly. I just realized that..._ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

"I think I got it!" Antonio cheered sitting on the deck, his new tail sparking in the sunlight. He was learning how to flick his tail properly with rhythm and timing. Lovino was crouched in front of him observing his movements with a keen eye.

"Yeah, you do. After six hours you did well. Let's get your legs back and break for the day." he yawned. Antonio gawked at him. He didn't even get to swim on his own! No way!

"But Lovino!"

"Prince Lovino...you don't have permission to call me Lovino anymore, got it?" Lovino sighed. Antonio nodded but he had this odd feeling. In the back of his mind something kept telling him that Lovino didn't want him to call him anything but 'Lovino.' 

"But Sire!" Antonio tried his whining again, "I'm ready to swim! I'm not tired–n-not at all!" He yawned signaling that the prince was right. Lovino sighed and shook his head. He knew there was one way to keep Antonio happy on the ship. Of course he knew.

"We hit the water tomorrow, tonight and you're getting etiquette training. If you're good, I'll see if Allen can lend you his guitar when he gets back." Lovino smiled softly. Antonio's face lit up with a brilliant toothy grin. How he missed playing music! He missed the strings pressed against his fingertips, the smooth carved wood in his hands, and the twanging sound that escaped from the instrument. He really hoped Allen would let him borrow his guitar when Alfred came back...from where?

"Prince Lovino, where is Alfred?"

"He went to his nest to see if any eggs hatched. He and Allen decided to go the traditional route to have kids."

"Traditional?"

"Like fish." Lovino groaned, "I'll explain that after dinner. Let's get some sand."

* * *

Dinner on a ship at sea was never exactly supposed to be appetizing, but when there are five–well six now–merfolk running things, fresh fish was a definite, and with Allen and Lovino the small crew could expect some great pasta. So when Antonio walked into the small mess hall as tired as could be, the most amazing scents hit him and made him drool.  
James and Maddie stood on one side of the rectangular table with little Mattie cuddled up to his father. Allen was bouncing on his heels in the middle of the other side waiting for Alfred to return. There was a chair at the head of the table for Lovino, but it was the closest to Antonio, so plopped down to everyone's horror.

"Don't you humans have manners?!" Allen snapped at him, "Get out of Prince 'Vino's seat! What the fu—dge!" he trailed off when James shot him a death glare. Maddie cleared her throat.

"Antonio, we're supposed to stand until everyone's here. Underwater we float but it's common courtesy." Maddie said as she stroked Mathieu's cheek, "and the prince is supposed to sit there." Antonio went red–how embarrassing–and got up. 

" _Perdón_..." he yawned and moved next to Allen as far from Lovino's chair as possible–maybe some more walking would wake him up. Allen smirked and nudged him.

"Welcome to the kingdom, pal." Allen winked and stood at attention. It wasn't long before Lovino and Alfred entered, with a special guest bundled in Lovino's arms while Alfred handled the bowl of pasta.

"Why are you standing?" Lovino asked, "Sit down. This isn't the reef and you've been working non-stop! We went over this..." At that Maddie, James, and Allen sat. Antonio was compelled to sit close to Lovino, it was the same feeling he had earlier. Alfred skipped around the Canadians and set the bowl down. He then went to Lovino and took the bundle, grinning from ear to ear. Lovino took his seat and smirked as Alfred cleared his throat. 

"Before we eat, I want you all to meet the latest edition to the family!" He nodded to the bundle, "I give you Amelia!"

James smiled at him while Madeline cooed and Allen was speechless. Antonio smiled like an idiot, making Lovino blush lightly–he was so cute! Alfred eased into his seat and Mattie scanned the room trying to find the source of the commotion.

"Two new guppies and a turned tuna in two days...so many surprises..." James hummed. Maddie kissed his cheek and whispered,

"And you actually like Prince Lovino now, that's the most surprising thing!"

"Cuddlefish..."

"Things are changing for the better."

* * *

  
"So then I says, 'Dollface I  _am_  hunting! Hunting dat ass!' Babe was speechless!" Allen cackled recounting the story of how he met Alfred. Said merman slammed his head on the table, littered with dirty dishes. Antonio chuckled, holding a tiny mermaid with beautiful blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was happily wiggling in his arms and babbling loudly, satisfied with her soft pasta dinner.

Antonio was just as satisfied as her, if not more–pasta, swordfish, and sea bass cooked to perfection with the best blend of spices was not the stale bread, dry fish and apples he was used to for the past two months. He was a merman, he had great food, and even better company! The Americans were always entertaining, the Canadians were so nice and genuine, the guppies were just so cute, and the prince...well, he was amazing. He caught himself staring at Lovino throughout the meal, admiring his tiny smile when talking to his hosts, the faint blush on his cheeks when someone complimented his cooking, the light in his eyes when everyone dropped the formalities and treated him like anyone else, and that beautiful laugh that scrunched up his face so adorably. Antonio didn't care if he was a siren and a prince–all the former merchant wanted was to kiss him over and over.

"Instead of making fun of your hubble, why don't you play a few tunes?" Lovino yawned. Allen smirked at him and said,

"Sure thing! But don't sing." He got up and left the room.

"Thank you!" Alfred sighed and smiled gratefully at Lovino. The prince nodded and smirked.

"Antonio," Maddie spoke up, catching his attention, "would you mind if I held my niece for a while?" He got up without answering and placed the baby in her arms. Amelia babbled and reached for Antonio. 

"She really likes you. And Mattie really likes Prince Lovino." Madeline chuckled.

"She does?!" Antonio squealed, "How cute! I'm so happy!" He did a little happy dance and caused Lovino to smile warmly at him. Alfred smirked at the prince–he figured it out already.  
Not long after that Allen returned with a beautiful acoustic guitar. He plopped in his seat and strummed a few chords to get everyone's attention.

"Any requests kids?"

"Ooh! Can I play a song?" Antonio slid into his chair hopefully. Allen shook his head. 

"I'll make you a deal, since someone mighta mentioned you got skill. When you can beat the fastest swimmer on this ship in a race, you can play."

"The fastest swimmer?"

"Yeah, the fastest, non-royal swimmer. Me! What's it gonna be?" Allen wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course!" Antonio cheered. He would work extra hard to beat Allen alright! For music! 

"Play '10,000 Miles' babe!" Alfred laughed. The night was still young.


	14. Etiquette

After an evening of songs and merriment, Antonio was refreshed and ready to learn. He sat on the cot in Lovino's quarters and swung his legs like a schoolboy. Lovino paced in front of him deep in thought. Antonio watched him pass the net handing on the wall and the small mirror attached to it with some sort of magic glue. He stopped abruptly in front of the Spaniard and squatted to his level. 

"Lesson one, proper greetings." He held up his hand, palm splayed, "You see my hand now, it's human–no webbing. The webbing changes everything." Antonio nodded reverently. This was really interesting!

"In aquatic form we never shake hands–that's equivalent to your middle finger, it's a challenge, like 'ooh! Imma rip this shit clean off!' To say hello we hold our hands up like this and touch. Lovers and family will hook their thumbs around the hand."

"Like a hug for hands!? A hand hug?! That's so cute!!" Antonio bounced in place. Lovino rolled his eyes. This one was too much.

"For real formal occasions, you bow. Easy enough. Waving is a big no–it means a boat is near. We make a fist and hold it up instead."

"How do you say bye?"

"All the same stuff. Lovino shrugged and got to his feet then sat by Antonio. He was tired, but the light in his hazel eyes burned brightly. The way his hair fell neatly around his cheeks and that serious pout made Antonio want to kiss his lips and hold him gently. Why he wanted that from Lovino was a mystery to him, but he wanted it. And Lovino knew. But in the back of his mind Antonio knew Lovino wanted that too. 

"So...any questions about greetings before we get to other gestures?" Lovino cleared his throat. Antonio smiled and nodded.

"How do lovers greet each other?" he blushed and looked at the floor. 

"They link arms, just above their fins, below the elbow and turn in a circle, letting their tails sorta twist together–in public at least." Lovino coughed and grabbed Antonio's arms as he described, blushing a little. 

"What about in private?" Antonio flashed a half smile and leaned so their foreheads touched. The prince closed his eyes and breathed. 

"How about I show you?" Lovino whispered, opening his eyes half way. Instead of waiting for a response, he gently pressed his lips against Antonio's. Antonio's eyes went wide but then they glided shut as he kissed back. His arms snaked around the small of Lovino's back. He was enjoying this too much. So was Lovino. His hands met coffee curls and his fingers locked in place. 

"Wow..." Antonio hummed softly when they separated, "I could stay like that forever."

"That's just how lovers greet in private, pretty simple." Lovino smirked, "Or do you need another demonstration?" Antonio nodded with a stupid grin.

"We'll pick up tomorrow. Class dismissed." Lovino purred, crawling into Antonio's lap. He crashed their lips together and knocked them both onto the bed. So much for the lesson...


	15. Bubble. Jet. Tide!

It had been a month and a half aboard the Siren's Call, and Antonio was still desperate to learn everything about being a merman, even if Lovino stopped teaching him. Ever since that night of cuddling and kissing, Lovino became more and more distant from him, though it was the last thing the prince seemed to want. Even when they made landfall, Lovino tried to get away from him, though Antonio admitted he stayed on the ship with the two guppies, and was easy to avoid. He was their classmate–and Alfred was an awesome teacher in the water. But Antonio really only wanted his prince.

"Dude!" Alfred flicked his blue tail in front of the dazed merman's face, "I have to be back on the ship. Maddie's taking over."

" _Perdón_." Antonio shook his head, his hair flowing and bouncing with the current he made, "Your sister's taking over? Isn't Allen enough?" He glanced over his shoulder where the half-shark was playing with the guppies. He had Matt in a tight hug while Amelia darted around him, throwing tiny punches at her dad in order to free her cousin.

"Not today doll! The grabby crabby is never letting go!" he cackled. Amelia, spurred in by the challenge, redoubled her efforts. Antonio chuckled at the little show and turned his attention to Alfred. The blonde looked deathly serious–it was strange to see.

"Like I said, Maddie is hitting the waves. You haven't seen her yet. Make her uncomfortable and–I don't care if Prince Lovino wants to flip the coral with you–I won't hesitate to rip off your fins." Antonio gulped and nodded solemnly. He had never seen Madeline in her aquatic form, but he knew she was a cuttlefish. He completely understood what Alfred meant. The blonde nodded and swam off.

"Hey Tony!" Allen laughed with two struggling guppies in his arms, "You're getting pretty fast! Ready for that race?" Antonio smirked at him and swam a little closer and crossed his arms. 

"Are you ready to lose?" Antonio chuckled darkly. Allen shook his while little Amelia fought harder to escape.

"Don't talk to my daddy like that! He's the bestest you beached whale!" she snapped. Allen was speechless. Mathieu managed to silently slip away in the commotion and swam past Antonio.

"Pappa!" Antonio heard the guppy squeal. He twirled around and nearly screamed when he suddenly got a face full of tentacles. What came out was an insanely startled squeak. Maddie shot back a few feet and pouted, staring at the seafloor. Her gorgeous pink tentacles came together in a cone shape and her child clung to her side. Nice work Toño.

"¡ _Oh dios mio_!" He sighed and clutched his heart, "I didn't even hear you coming!"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she peeked at him from behind one of her free floating pigtails. He shrugged and flicked his tail with a cheeky grin.

"Don't worry about it! Surprises keep me on my–well I don't have any right now but–on my toes."

"You're not bothered by the tentacles?"

"Why would I be? They're so cool!" Antonio rubbed the back of his neck. Maddie smiled at him and picked up little Mattie.

"Since the initial shock is out of the way, I heard something about a race..."

"Uncle Allen is going to race Mr. Tony." Matt cooed. Allen smirked and let Amelia go to cross his arms.

"All we need is a finish line! Whaddaya say, kid?" Madeline smirked and grabbed the little mermaid darting by with a swiftly moving tentacle.

"Let's make it interesting. Swim out, pick up a guppy–carefully–then swim back to me."

"Pappa, I don't want Uncle Allen grabbing me!" Matt whined in her arms. She chuckled and nuzzled his hair,

"Don't worry sweetheart, Mr. Toño will catch you." The child nodded softly and sighed. Maddie swam out about a kilometer and placed the guppies about three meters apart and sternly said,

"You two are going to stay right here until one of them comes and gets you. Do not move an inch. Understand?"

"Yes Aunt Maddie!" "Oui Pappa!" they cheered. Maddie kissed them both on the forehead and smiled,

"Merci." Then she jetted back to a very eager Allen and an anxious Antonio. She used her tentacles and guided them so they were on either side of her. Allen cracked his neck and then his knuckles. Antonio's face became terrifyingly serious–he had to win.

"The first guppy in my arms–any twelve of them–decides the winner." Madeline announced quietly while a pair of hidden tentacles snuck out from underneath the rest. Both men nodded to her.

"Bubble...Jet...Tide!" she yelled. And in a flash they were off. Allen was pushing himself hard–he would not be outdone in the first race! Unfortunately for him, Antonio was neck and neck with him, not trying nearly as hard. He steeled his nerves and smirked at the shark as he got ahead by a foot. The guppies were nearing with wide eyes. Allen burst forward and grabbed Amelia. He looped around as Antonio captured Matt. The merman flipped around, swimming on his back and held the boy close to his chest. With an incredible amount of force he darted past Allen, flipping his tail wildly. Closer. Closer. Maddie was waiting for her son. She grabbed Mattie from Antonio as he continued to zoom past. Then she grabbed Amelia as Allen came to a stop.

"Aw dam–pness!" Allen pouted, "I've only seen sirens that fast!" Antonio returned only a little winded and beamed, 

"So I can use your guitar?"

"Yeah, yeah! Who knows, you might cause the ship to crash!" Allen teased. But Madeline, who was also as impressed, was worried that Allen's joke might be more likely than he thought.

* * *

  
Lovino paced on the deck as Madeline dove into the sea. A month and a half of worrying, wondering, and regretting the night he spent curled up with Antonio–nothing more than cuddling came from it, but something definitely changed in the Spaniard. Not outwardly, of course, but the desires in his heart. He loved Lovino. He wanted nothing more than to be at the prince's side.

  
Lovino knew he had dreamed about exploring the ocean, never leaving it and truly becoming one with it. How could Lovino, as a potential ruler, let himself get between this amazing person and his dreams? How could he be so selfish to try and keep Antonio close to him when he was normally bound to his reef? It was his fault for making this mess, and his method of fixing it seemed fruitless. Antonio only wanted Lovino more now that he was distant. Lovino needed advice.

"You wanted to speak with me, sire?" A loud voice followed a loud thump on the deck. Lovino looked to the source of the noise and nodded. Alfred was sprinkling sand on his tail and whispering the spell. Once his legs appeared, he got up and walked with Lovino to his quarters for pants.

"What up?" Alfred eyed him curiously.

"You and your sister understand responsibility but she's lucky–she doesn't love an idiot." Lovino sighed. Honestly, Alfred couldn't even argue with that–Allen had his moments.

"I don't know how to handle this...see I changed Antonio as part of a deal–he saved my life so I gave him the chance to live in the sea and to explore its wonders. But now he doesn't want that as much as he wants to be with me."

"And you're not interested?" Alfred asked incredulously. 

"I would give my dorsal fin just to have him for a day! But I don't want to get in the way of him seeing the world. I really can't leave the reef–this is a special case."

"You should know better than anyone that dreams aren't permanent! No matter how long you held onto them! Sometimes you just dream of something better than before." Alfred laughed as he entered his quarters, letting Lovino go in first. 

"And sometimes a stupid infatuation takes over a real dream and following it leads to misery." the prince frowned. Alfred walked over to his bed for the pair of trousers and a shirt laying across it.

"And then a real dream can replace a stupid infatuation. How do you know that him wanting to explore the sea isn't someone dumb infatuation? After all he's been doing just that for a while."

"And here I thought you were just a loud jerk with no brains..."

"Yeah well I can't let everyone know I notice everything–it's unnerving. Kinda like the secret only James and I know." Alfred slipped into his pants and smiled, "But you'll find out soon enough!"

"What are you talking about? You can't keep secrets from me! I could force them out of you by singing a few bars!" Lovino growled. Alfred slipped into his shirt and laughed.

"But you wouldn't! You're the kind of guy who wants to find stuff out alone! I promise you'll find out soon enough. It's gonna be awesome Sire!" Alfred grinned. Lovino was going to retort, but a few loud thuds on deck alerted him and Alfred that something big happened. Everyone back at once was totally unexpected before dusk.

"I still can't believe you won! And without cheating!" they heard Allen whining loudly. So Antonio was going to play the guitar–Alfred had to fight his shit-eating grin. This was gonna be good!


	16. Baila Me

After the evening meal Allen brought out his guitar, as usual. Maddie and James were cozily cuddled in a corner holding the babies and stealing kisses. Alfred and Antonio had just cleared the table, and Lovino he was lounging in his seat like a spoiled prince, too stuffed with food and too worn out from worrying and cooking to move--unless it was away from Antonio. The Spaniard hated that Lovino was keeping his distance, deep down he knew the prince wanted to be as close to him as possible. Lovino never mentioned that to anyone, but Antonio just knew this was far from what Lovino wanted.

With a huff Antonio sat on the table and pouted while Alfred talked to Lovino. Allen approached him with his musical instrument in tow and plopped down next to him, grinning like a little shit,

"Ey Tony! What's with the frown?!" Antonio looked over at him and smiled weakly shaking his head.

"Well whatever's buggin you, I'm sure Lucille here can help!" the American winked and slid the guitar into his hands, "Be careful with my baby. She don't like it rough." He got off the table and crept up behind Alfred. Antonio shifted the instrument in his hands and gave it a quick strum, reveling in the soft, in tune twangs that came from the strings. He debated which song he should play, and came to a decision when he heard a manly shriek.

"Babe don't be like that!" Allen laughed holding Alfred bridal style and swaying to some beat in his head, "It's not that often you get to dance with a catch like me!"

"I'll make sure to use a sharper hook next time!" Alfred huffed and hit him in the chest. Lovino was on the floor laughing uncontrollably. It was one of the most beautiful sounds Antonio was ever blessed with hearing. He strummed a few chords and called out,

"¿ _Queréis bailar_?" Allen spun around with Alfred in his arms and nodded like a little kid. He set his hubby down as Antonio started playing an upbeat tune. Allen spun Alfred around and pulled him into a flamenco-like dance as words flowed like nectar from the Spaniard's lips.

" _Cuando sei maria dolores_  
 _Cuando sei quei mal d'amore_  
 _Cuando sei quei mal a su vera_  
 _Cuando sei me va al dottore_ "

Watching the Americans dance was hilarious. Allen was in control, leading them, but Alfred was trying to take over and failing miserably. Little Amelia was wiggling in her aunt's arms, trying to get a the right groove. James was coddling Mathieu and humming along, smiling. Lovino was oddly quiet as he got off the floor. That voice! It made him blush something fierce! Antonio was making it very hard for Lovino to keep his distance as the song continued.

" _Baila baila baila baila_  
 _Baila baila baila me_  
 _Esta rumba a ta gitana_  
 _Que yo siempre cantare_  
 _Pero yo siempre cantare_  
 _Pero yo siempre cantare_  
 _Esta rumba a ta gitana_  
 _Que yo siempre cantare_ "

Something came over the crew. Maddie and James were swaying and bouncing with the music. Mathieu joined his cousin in wiggling. Allen and Alfred finally figured out how to work together. And then there was Lovino. His jaw dropped and his hands curled into fists that quaked under some unseen stress. He knew what Alfred meant...

" _Que solo vivo enamore te_  
 _Que solo vivo enamore te_  
 _Me enamore de esta gitana_  
 _Que ya se ponga a bailando!_ "

Antonio sang the last few lines with his eyes trained on the prince. He was distressed, pained, and ready to cry with crystalline tears seeping through the corners of his eyes. Even so, Antonio was aware that he wanted the song to continue. So he strummed the final chords and let the room still.

"You bastards!" Lovino snapped at Alfred and James, not caring that two guppies were in earshot, "That's not a secret you keep hidden!"

"What's wrong Lovino?" Antonio set the guitar down and got off the table. Lovino glared at him and hissed,

"You're a siren!"

"You said that sirens were okay!" Antonio pouted. 

"We're bound to the reef! You can't follow your dream like this! I ruined it for you!" Lovino stomped his foot and turned to go. Antonio wasn't letting that happen. He grabbed Lovino's wrist and pouted,

"I don't want that as much. You know what I want..." Lovino snatched his wrist away and scoffed,

"You want the wrong thing!" And then he stormed out of the room. Everyone was frozen in place, but Antonio's thoughts raced trying to comprehend what Lovino said. Slowly it dawned on him and he chased after the prince. He knew what the wrong thing was.


	17. Need

 Prince Lovino locked himself in his cabin and curled up on his bed sobbing into a pillow. How could he let this happen? Antonio couldn't be a siren–he was out for adventure, and sirens had to guard the reef. He wanted Antonio to stay with him, but he was raised as a prince. And a good prince thought of his subjects' needs first. He hated his own heart for making him fall for the Spaniard. He hated that he couldn't tell which of Antonio's desires were shallow or not anymore. He hated that he couldn't just send Antonio on his merry way and pray that idiot would return. No he was going to witness the fish he loved get close then cut him off completely and try to leave.

"Lovino?" Antonio called as he knocked on the door, "Please let me in! I know you want me to talk to you!" Lovino sniffled and covered his head with the pillow. Antonio pouted and slipped the ship's skeleton key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. He went in and sat on the bed. Rather than pull the pillow away, Antonio started talking.

"You know, I have always wanted to be a merman. Ever since I saw one for the first time. All I could think about was how lucky I would be–no rules, no responsibility, just freedom. I've always wanted to experience life and not settle down. But those were ideas from a child." Antonio ran a hand through his hair. Lovino was quietly listening, though arguing in his head.

"There was one dream that I killed for a long time. I wanted to find that little merman and be able to make a friend." Antonio added, removing the pillow. His heart broke when he saw Lovino's red puffy eyes and flushed, tear stained cheeks. 

"You want to be with me." Lovino hiccuped, "but every time we talk, you want me less and less. I can't stand in your way. I can't–it's an infatuation!"

"Lovino..." he cooed, "I only want you less because I need you more. I need you." He pulled Lovino into a warm hug and kissed the top of his head. 

"You don't need me. You're gonna be okay when you leave."

"Like that's gonna happen! I spent years hoping to find you! I needed to with every fiber of my being! I just didn't realize it until recently..." Antonio stroked his hair. Lovino hiccuped and shook his head. 

"You don't need a siren prince who has no claim to the throne. A salty saltwater asswipe who can't even follow the rules he has to uphold! I'm angry, mean, and rude! You're so amazing you could have so much better!"

"Don't you dare say those things!" Antonio barked, "You are not mean–you don't sugarcoat things. You're not rude–you're blunt. Look at what you've done here! You helped James when he gave birth. You help Allen cook.  The guppies absolutely adore you. You're always complimenting Maddie–and she really needs it. Alfred likes talking to you because you're fun. Not once have you insulted them for being born different. You refuse to let your title interrupt their lives too much. And you granted my wish! I saved your life and you saved mine–you didn't have to save me let alone turn me when you technically paid off your debt! You are a wonderful person, Lovi!"

"T-Toño..." the prince sniffed and looked up at him. He stopped crying but Antonio was far from finished. 

"You're angry because people only know you as a rejected prince–you want the reef to see you as the people on this ship do. You're angry because you want me to be happy and follow my dreams as much as you want me to stay with you. I know. And I know that I won't be happy without you!" Antonio was practically yelling. He was so angry–he looked so hot when he was angry, Lovino couldn't help himself.

Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and crashed their lips together. Antonio immediately kissed back forcefully, letting all the tension in his body go in the moment. His hands slid to Lovino's back while his tongue slipped across his partner's lower lip. But the siren prince was not going that far. He pulled back and smiled weakly,

"When I was eight years old I met a stupid boy on shore. What are the odds I'd be holding him right now?"

"When I was seven I met a merman who swam away before I got his name. Who would have guessed it would be the one word that makes me feel light and airy?" Antonio grinned, "I'm not going to let you swim away again. You need me too."

"That's so cheesy!" Lovi groaned his smile stuck on his face, "Shut up and do something useful with that mouth!" Antonio grabbed his chin with a smirk and kissed him sweetly. Neither one was going to leave the other willingly–as it should be.

•

•

•

"I heard yelling is everything–? Holy fuck!" Allen yelped as he entered the room. He was not expecting to see the prince making out with the new siren. Lovino threw his pillow at him. And Allen bolted. Oops.


	18. Francis

"Get Prince Vino out here!" Alfred yelled to his crew as he steered the Siren's Call, "And tell him Antonio can snuggle with him afterward! It's important!" The captain watched James rush to the prince's cabin and sighed. They were about an hour away from Vargas Reef–Lovino's home. The calm Mediterranean Sea was warm and the sky was a beautiful blue–perfect conditions to dive in undetected. Perfect conditions to leave the jumbled family of two months behind. Alfred sighed–he didn't want them to go. He didn't want to lose his friends, but at least they would be safe, unlike his adoptive father. He didn't want them to forget him.

* * *

  
James entered the cabin quietly. Lovino was helping Antonio practice his SSL, the universal siren sign language. They sat on the floor silently and paid him no mind. Antonio's hands slowly moved into different shapes as he attempted to communicate. He was so focused that his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth and his brows furrowed. Lovino smirked as he signed back quickly,

"What is the name of the fastest current in the world?" Antonio understood that part but when Lovino pressed three fingers on his throat at the very end, he was confused. He never learned that sign. James, who was watching with mild interest caught Lovino's eye. He smirked and dragged his left pointer finger down his jaw, pressed his middle and pointer fingers to his temple, tapped his nose with those same fingers three times, and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Lovino's jaw dropped and his hands fell to his sides as James left.

"Already?" he gasped, scaring his student. Antonio placed his hands on top of Lovino's wrists and pouted.

"What's wrong Lovino?"

"We're almost home..." he gawked and stared into Antonio's eyes, "We..." he breathed–he liked the sound of it–not just him, not just Antonio, both of them together. Antonio liked it too. 

"Home..." he sighed wistfully, "You are my home Lovi. I know that sounds cheesy and all, but I don't have a place to call home, just the people around me–and the warmest company I ever had is you."

"You're such an inker!" Lovino blushed and got to his feet. He offered Antonio a hand to help him get up, "We need to get on deck and talk to Alfred. Then say goodbyes." Antonio took his hand and let the prince lead him out. On the way he asked,

"What is an inker?"

"A–what do humans say? A sap!" Lovino snapped his fingers with his recollection. Antonio giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"Only for you!" he cooed and followed Lovino on deck. 

Adjusting to the warm sunlight, Lovino and Antonio spotted a sullen Alfred leaning on the side of the boat, looking at the Spanish coast. Antonio came up behind him and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. He frowned and sighed–he also had mixed feelings about this particular place. Lovino approached them silently–there was a tension in the air he couldn't place.

"You lost someone special here too." Antonio breathed. It was not a question of if but rather who? The descalings in this place were numerous.

"Too?" Alfred let out a dry laugh, "I didn't know you were friendly with other Merfolk!"

"I used to be a pirate, and I worked for Kirkland. I knew what would happen to the mermaids and mermen we captured. I tried my best to get them out alive. I only ever lost one–my best friend, Francis." Antonio frowned. Lovino's jaw dropped. 

"You knew Francis?" Alfred gawked.

"Who the fuck is Francis?!" Lovino snapped.

"He was my father." Alfred said, "He was caught and killed."

"He was my best friend and Alistair's lover. Afonso kept Arthur busy while Alistair and I switched off to take care of Francis. Dylan never said a word. He told me about his wonderful children–but he never gave me their names–and about all the wonderful creatures in the deep I would never dream of seeing. We were planning on getting him out. But then..." Antonio's eyes brimmed with tears. Alfred was already crying. Lovino couldn't speak.

"Arthur caught Alistair and Francis kissing. He sliced his own brother with his sword across the back. I heard him scream and I ran to him, ready to fight if I had to. I saw him on his side bleeding and Arthur had his bloody sword at Francis' neck. I called out, called him 'hijo de puta' and pointed my sword at his throat. I got him away from Francis and we fought–and wound up on deck. I tripped over some cargo as Dylan and my own brother watched. My sword flew across the boards and Arthur had me pinned. Dylan chained me up and threw me in the brig–Alistair and I were trapped with Francis until we got here. I remember the man who came on board–gruff, mean, and strong. He had this odd scar on his lip and black and white hair. I can't forget that face–so distant. I struggled and fought to get to the merman, but I failed. I don't know who screamed louder, Francis or Alistair..." Antonio shuddered, not bothering to dry his cheeks. Alfred was on his knees wailing. 

"What happened after they killed him?" Lovino asked tentatively. The proper thing to do when a merperson dies was to return their protection amulet to their family. Alfred and Maddie might be okay without it, but it was important that humans never got them–a mistake Lovino made already.

"Arthur was going to kill me. Afonso broke me out and we left in a lifeboat. Then we became honest merchants. I swore I would never seek out any merfolk again. I don't want to remember that awful day again..."

"What happened to his turtle?"

"A-Arthur took it of course!" Antonio sobbed, "He-he took it and gave it to Afonso after they fucked! He never lets anyone else know about it! But I know! I know about it! It makes me sick thinking about it! No one on that ship will ever forget that merman! Especially the man who loved him!"

"Nev-never forget?" Alfred sniffled. Antonio nodded weakly. The blonde pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Lovino knelt by them and gently rubbed circles on their backs.

" _Gracias_ , Antonio..." Alfred whispered, " _por todo_." Antonio smiled weakly and held him tighter. Lovino began to hum a soothing spell to calm them–next to all this sorrow was a chance for Antonio to find the greatest joy he'd ever know up to that point–the Reef of Vargas.


	19. Farewells

"Ciao bastard. Remember that stuff I taught you. " Lovino huffed as he hugged Allen. The whole crew came on deck when the ship was floating above the reef. Alfred and Antonio had composed themselves just in time to say farewells and fold the clothes Lovino and Antonio had borrowed.

"Lovino, it's not even possible to forget the magic you worked in the galley!" Allen laughed while Alfred took Mattie and Amelia from James and Madeline. James approached the Spaniard and held up his hand. Antonio placed his palm against the other's. For the first time since he got on the ship, Antonio saw James smile–a genuine, non-threatening, friendly and almost playful grin that wasn't directed to one of the children. 

"You actually made it. Don't you dare change your mind, eh?"

"I won't! But I know where to go if I need some time with legs."

"Mathieu would love that. _Bonne Chance_ Antonio."

"¡ _Gracias_!" he cheered as James went to pry Allen off Lovino. Antonio went to Madeline after that. She was talking to Alfred quietly with a terrified expression. As soon as she saw him brunette she hugged him and practicality whispered,

"Thank you for telling us about Papa. _Merci_."

"I wish I had saved him."

"You tried–that counts for something. He would be proud to have called you a friend." she hummed. He was blushing. She let go and went to Lovino. 

"No! Tono! Don't go!" Amelia cried sadly. Matt was sulking in his uncle's arm. Antonio pouted–he would miss those guppies! He went to them and coaxed them out of Alfred's arms and hugged them. Not far away two merpeople were watching with warmth in their hearts. 

"Lovino, thank you for everything." Maddie smiled, "After those two and a half years, I didn't know how I would have kept James from destroying the ship when Mattie came."

"Bella, believe me, singing to bring life into the world instead of ending it is always worth it." Lovino hummed, "And I really liked being here."

"You are Matt's favorite–don't tell Alfred I said that. And you're an amazing cook. We're gonna miss you and Antonio." She pouted and hugged him. 

"I'll find a way to get us both back here. Send a tuna if any of you stop by the reef." He kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair, "We would love to have you–all of you." He added the last part when he caught James glaring at him.

"Vino! Where's my kiss goodbye?!" Allen whined. Lovino smirked at him. Antonio could tell he and Allen wanted to be troublemakers in that moment, and Allen just got his fill of mischief. But Lovino! Oh Lovino was just getting started and he had a plan he wanted to go through. Antonio freaked out and he whispered into Alfred's ear, careful of the guppies,

"Don't get angry–they're being idiots." Before Alfred could respond, Lovino French-dipped Allen and wiped the smirk off his face with a quick, rough kiss. Allen was stunned. Maddie squeaked in surprise while Alfred held himself back. Lovino pulled back and smirked down at him,

"There's you kiss goodbye, bastard." He dropped Allen, letting him land on the deck and added, "I hope Alfred is merciful when he punishes you!" Alfred would take that idea to heart. He wanted to almost as much as he wanted to punch the prince. He took the kids from Antonio and forced a grin,

"Bro, dude, have fun! And if you meet a Gilbert and Marianne, tell them Al says hi." Antonio grinned and hugged the three of them.

" _Adios_ Alfred."

"Get outta here man!" Alfred laughed, "Before I start crying!" He pushed Antonio to the edge and Lovino joined him.

"Next stop–Reef Vargas!" Allen shouted getting off the floor. Lovino smiled and grabbed Antonio's arm. They shared a brief glance and jumped at the same time. They separated for a moment as they angled their dives. With a brilliant splash they submerged. In their swirling currents their bodies changed. Lovino's chub subsided, his fins and webbing returned, and the red scales on his lower half glinted in the ocean-skewed light. Antonio's tail and fins matched his eyes in both color and brilliance–and his torso, though he was well built before, was stunning and even more toned than before. Lovino almost forgot how drool worthy he was. Nonno and Marcello were going to have a field day!

"Come on! Follow me!" Lovino called and signed to Antonio. The Spaniard nodded and let Lovino lead him to their home. Darting down at top speed, neither one of the sirens though that there would be any problems when they got there...


	20. The Fun in Funeral

The reef was a beautiful metropolis made entirely of coral of various colors. Different fish and creatures darted around the pillars of calcified corals that surrounded a large, castle like structure. From a distance Antonio could see the glow from the windows from bioluminescence and he spotted a mermaid with a torn net around her waist swim inside miserably. Lovino looked sick to his stomach with wide eyes. He grabbed Antonio's arm and darted toward the structure.

"Don't say a damn thing when we get inside. There's a ceremony going on. I might have to stop it. No words." Lovino ordered, not messing around. Antonio dared not disobey as they entered the building.

The halls of coral were glowing dimly with red light. Not a soul was in the hall but the bubble trail from the mermaid led to a large door. Lovino hissed and let go of Antonio. He signaled him to stay put and swam to the door, pressing his ear against it. His eyes went wide and he burst through the door with a bang.

"Quit telling everyone I'm dead!" He barked. Inside about three thousand heads turned around as best they could and gawked at him. They were seated in a semi-circular coral arrangement in a bright open room with an aisle carved down to the center starting at the door. In the middle was a living turtle resting with a basalt bust of the eldest prince (they took no liberties with his face to his chagrin...) And the lone merman with his back to them, gazing into his brother's stone face flicked his green tail and sighed,

"Sometimes I can still hear his voice..."

"Feliciano you idiot!" Lovino swam to him.

"He always called me that!" Feliciano sniffled. Lovino came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders, making the poor kid yelp,

"I'm not dead Feliciano!" Lovino screamed in his ear so he'd get it. Feliciano spun around and shrieked. He clung to his brother for dear life and sobbed. A merman escaped from the crowd–he was older, with wild brown curls and a tail like Lovino's. He wore a white sash over his shoulder and a burgundy sash as a belt. He pulled Feliciano off of Lovino and studied his face carefully,

"Which of my grandsons do you think I prefer?"

"You're asking me this in front of everyone? Really? You want me to say Feliciano to prove I'm really Lovino...right? Well I have news for you, you old fart–it's obviously little Marcello!"

"You are Lovino!" the man laughed, "How in the name of Salacia did you escape?"

"I made a deal with an idiot. He's in the hallway waiting." Lovino shrugged, "It's a funny story, Nonno." Romulus beamed and grabbed Lovino's waist. He hoisted the siren over his head and cheered, with tears in his eyes,

"Prince Lovino is alive! Long live Lovino!"

"Nonno..." Lovino hid his face as the room erupted into shouts of joy. He hated this, and had to make it end!

"And the man who saved my scales, cheer for Antonio!" Lovino yelled over the crowd, "Get over here right now, Antonio!" he added. The new siren cautiously swam in and down the aisle with all eyes on him. It was unnerving. But one pair of hazel eyes kept him from fleeing–Lovino's were pleading with him as Romulus released him. He made it to the King and bowed–for Lovino's sake.

"You're the fish who saved my grandson?" Romulus said with a stern expression. It sacred Antonio to death. He nodded meekly and said,

"He is my prince. He is my commander. And above all, Sire, he is my fellow merperson who deserves a full life. How could I be so cruel as to abandon him?" Romulus smiled down at him and chuckled. Lovino had to fight back a few tears of joy–he could read between the lines: "He is my..."  _He is mine._

"Let's stop moping around then!" Romulus announced, "Tomorrow we will celebrate Lovino's return and honor his hero with a feast! Go cause the next tide!" Antonio had never seen a room empty so quickly. Only five remained inside.

"Lovino! _Fratellone_!" Marcello darted to his brother and tackled him into a bone crushing hug, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! It was my fault you got caught!" Lovino ran a hand through his brother's hair and sighed. Then Feliciano, who was still sobbing, latched onto his brother as well, effectively trapping Lovino's arms.

"Antonio, you're fucking ripped, a little help!" Lovino groaned struggling to break free. Antonio shook his head and smiled,

"I can't just attack the crown princes!" Romulus beamed and smacked his shoulder lovingly. Nonno wasn't stupid. He knew Antonio was not born a merman and it had something with Lovino.

"You said he is your commander, huh?" Romulus simpered, "Which sub-school are you in? I don't believe we've met before! I know all the sirens in my kingdom!"

"I—uh–"

"Let go of me you chum heads! I need to talk to Nonno!" Lovino yelped, saving Antonio's scales. He managed to wiggle free, leaving his brothers to cry in each other's arms. He tapped Romulus' shoulder and crossed his arms,

"Of course you don't know him! He was a human not long ago! He saved me and in return I turned him into a merman. Dumb luck made him a siren." Romulus' expression soured. 

"In Lo–Prince Lovino's defense, he suggested the deal–I would have saved him anyway!"

"He doesn't call you 'prince' Lovi," Romulus eyed his grandson suspiciously, "Haven't you taught him manners?"

"He doesn't have to call me 'prince' at all! He's mine dammit!" Lovino growled, blushing bright red. Nonno grinned darkly and addressed Antonio,

"Is my eldest grandson yours?"

"Only if he wishes to be, Sire." Antonio stated firmly, looking at Lovino and only Lovino. That dark grin Romulus had only got darker when Lovino nodded to Antonio and for the first time in forever smiled at him. Oh all the wonderful ammo he had to tease his grandson! Marcello and Feliciano stopped crying and perked up at the declaration. Feliciano tackled Lovino and cheered, humming a happy song. Marcello circled Antonio and studied every inch of him. Not just anyone could be with his oldest brother. 

"Well, well, well. I knew Lovi was good but damn! How did a short scrawny guy land such a hunk!" Marcello cheered. Antonio resembled a (you guessed it) cherry he was so red. Lovino was not at all amused. His curl crinkled and he spat with venom,

"Because I have a fucking fabulous personality you little shit!"

"Don't be mean you two!" Feliciano intervened, not letting go of Lovino, "We just found out he's alive! Just one day, please! No bickering!"

"Not when he's questioning how I got lucky and won over Antonio!"

"He's adorable and suave and sexy and witty and funny and fun and down to earth and kind and caring and beautiful!" Antonio thought aloud, "How did a plain old merchant like me win him over!?"

"I like this one!" Nonno laughed, "Keep him around Lovi! I have no objections! Now if you don't mind, I have a feast to plan!" And he swam off with a flightiness in his flips. He had to adjust his plans–he was no siren but he knew exactly what Lovino wanted. It was written on his scarlet face! Nonno was gonna shock the kingdom!


	21. "Poor Unfortunate Souls"

"So Lovino found this barracuda, and holy fuck!" Marcello swooned below Lovino's window. The eldest glared down at the young prince and his friend Hubert. The white haired kid floated in thought as Marcello went on about Antonio. It was like the kid had a crush on him! And while sharing was totally fine in the reef, Lovino refused to share Antonio with a prepubescent nuisance. Antonio was his (as Feliciano's boyfriend Kiku would say) bara. His adorable manchild. His. Not Marcello's!

He turned from the window and surveyed his room–nothing was out of place. His enchanted books on humanity were still resting on his coral shelf, crafted by the small creatures with love. His soft sand and seaweed bed next to it was still as unkempt as the night he left. His chest full of odd jewelry and cloth sashes on the other side of the pinkish purple room was still locked up. The only change was the siren by the window who was irate at the wrong brother!

"Lovino?" Feliciano called with a knock on the door, "Can we come in?" Lovino shook his head and sighed–he was not going to be a brat when Antonio was there. There was no need to upset him.

"Yeah, sure!" he yelled and crossed his arms. The door flew open and two smiling mermen swam in. Feliciano was clinging to Antonio's arm to guide him. Lovino was jealous of course, but he knew Feliciano wasn't going to take Antonio away from him.

"This is Lovino's room. Nonno usually doesn't let anyone in this part of the castle! You're so lucky!"–he let go of Antonio quickly remembering where his hands were and addressed his brother–"We swam into Nonno earlier, Lovino! He needs me to help him with the feast. It was fun showing Antonio around! He's really nice!"

"¡Gracias Feli!" Antonio chimed in. Lovino rolled his eyes. Feliciano continued,

"Tonight Kiku and I are going on land to get dinner–you can join us if you want! I'll come by before we go if you want!" Lovino loved getting pasta on land, but he was content to be underwater for a long time. He could tell that Antonio did not want to go despite his cheerful disposition. The only thing he wanted more than to avoid land was for Lovino to be happy.

"We'll pass thanks. It's been too long in the air." Lovino shrugged, "Besides, he has to pass Alice's test if he wants to stick around."

"You never mentioned a test!" Antonio yelped.

"I thought you were leaving. When I found out you weren't, I was too happy to remember that detail. It's not like you had to study for it!" Lovino pouted. Antonio couldn't resist the urge to hug him–Lovino being so happy that he was staying just warmed Antonio's heart. He tackled the eldest prince and squealed. Lovino, on the other hand, squawked like a parrot. Feliciano giggled–he knew Alice's test was not at all to remain a citizen. It was much more interesting than that. Why would Romulus trust a sea-witch eel to determine his subjects?

"Okay Lovino! I hope you two pass with flying colors! You should get going if you want to see her before dark!" he waved goodbye and swam out the window, leaving Lovino to wrestle out of Antonio's vicegrip.

"Let go! We're wasting time!" he cried. Antonio released him and kissed his cheek,

"Anything for you, cariño."

* * *

The sea-witch curled her tentacles and smirked as two mermen neared her humble cave. Her blonde pigtails floated behind her as the cauldron behind her bubbled thickly. Prince Lovino was on his way back–it had been too long since she'd seen her childhood friend. And she needed something from him...and his friend. His familiar looking friend.

Lovino led the way in an eerie silence. Antonio was nervous–they were far from the reef and the cave ahead was far from inviting. Covered in algae as black as pitch and hardly a creature in sight–he wondered if King Romulus really trusted this Alice. He wondered what she would do. He wondered what she would say. He wondered why she was out here alone in the first place.

He didn't have to wonder long. Lovino stopped them as eight tentacles slithered from the mouth of the cave. Long, dark, and foreboding they curled and crawled along the sandy floor. Just as Antonio was about to panic–he was not interested in an octopus attack–the upper half of a slight woman appeared.

"So you haven't got yourself killed!" she sneered at Lovino. The prince smiled and laughed. Antonio was beyond confused.

"Like I could die before your spell is done! How many more do you need?"

"Two sirens." she smirked, "Two poor unfortunate souls." Antonio was freaking out inside. There was nothing nice about her! But Lovino was calm, and he trusted Lovino. 

"Two? Would your test be worth two?" Lovino hummed. Alice's green eyes lit up. She grinned and nodded.

"Your friend is a siren too?"

"Friend? Yes. He is."

"Lovely! Come in! Come in!" she cooed, wrapping a tentacle around both mermen's waists. Antonio wanted to leave, flee and never return. Then why wasn't Lovino afraid? He was desperate to take this test with Antonio, that much was clear to the Spaniard. Wait. Did he interpret that correctly, 'with?'

"And loves, I expect payment first." Alice huffed. Lovino ran a hand down his tail and then back up, feeling his scales. Antonio had a bad feeling...


	22. Scale Reading

He sure was right about that feeling! Antonio found himself inside their eerie green lit cave, completely held motionless by The six tentacles, one was over his mouth. And Lovino, the man he loved watched as Alice ran her hands and free tentacles over his tail and hips. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried to scream for help. Lovino was idly running his fingers over his own tail.

"This will only hurt for a second, love." Alice growled as he struggled. One of her tentacles moved to his lower back and suddenly he felt a sharp searing pain where his butt used to be. He let out a horrible scream.

•

•

•

"Oi! You found a sensitive one!" Alice smirked and held up two green scales. She released Antonio as Lovino held up two pink ones,

"He was human for a while. I'm not shocked." He swam to the cauldron in the middle of the cave, glowing green, and dropped one of the scales in. 

"Thank you!" Alice smirked, "How about a trade? I can't tell if your souls align with just his scale!" Lovino traded with her and Antonio gawked at them.

"You said I have to pass this test to be a citizen!" he yelped indignantly. Lovino shook his head,

"I said you had to so you can stick around. Knowing Nonno, you might have to leave before the feast if we're not soulmates. The old man has been trying to marry me off for years! Last time it was a near miss–she's my cousin, she looks like me! How could he not see that?! No way in hell! I want you to be my soulmate–I want you to stay by my side until we die, but I don't want to see it decay because we're not perfect for each other..." Antonio's gaze softened and his heart leapt in his chest. Lovino was too adorable!

"How sweet, now then, be a dear and toss that scale in the cauldron." Alice hummed as she held the scales together and close to her face. She would read them before she used the potion to be safe–if they don't match correctly in the simple test, they would fail under the potion so it was not worth wasting it.

"Why does she need those scales?" Antonio asked Lovino as he dropped Antonio's scale in the cauldron. A blue glow emanated from it and highlighted his serious expression.

"To finish this. She's trying to become human. Permanently. She's in love with a human, on Kirkland's crew if you can believe that."

"What?!" Antonio yelped, "Who?! Please tell me it's not Arthur!"

"Eyebrows?" Alice scoffed while reading the scales' curves, "He killed my friend–the one who raised my guppies when I was far too young to care for them! Absolutely not!" She swam to the back where she kept a shelf of potion bottles and grabbed the one she needed. So far so good.

"She has this rant about how beautiful he is..." Lovino mumbled to Antonio. She heard and went back.

"It's not a rant! Honestly!" she huffed and dabbed both scales on the rim of the bottle, it would take maybe five minutes for the results to show, "I can't help it if he's gorgeous! That dark messy hair, that twisted grin, that voice! His tan and those eyes! He's just beautiful! Not to mention his personality." Antonio was suddenly nervous again–dark hair, a unique smile, a tan, and an amazing voice? Who did he know who fit that description?

"What's his name?" Lovino goaded her on, sensing Antonio's apprehension.

"His name? Don't be foolish, Sire! You know it! His name is—Fuckin Hell!" Alice yelped as the scales in her hands began to burn her. She dropped them as they morphed and glowed dazzling white. Antonio gawked as the water around them  _boiled_. Lovino quickly took her injured hand and examined it–nothing a small song couldn't heal. He hummed a few bars and fixed her up.

"Thank you." She inhaled, "I've never seen something that potent in my life! There's no question about it, Prince Lovino, you and—Pardon, but I never got your name." She called the Spaniard out of his trance. He blinked and grinned,

"I'm Antonio!"

"An-Antonio?!" she gasped, of course she recognized him! He was part of Kirkland's crew, "You and Prince Lovino—? This is what happened to you?!"

"Yup! Isn't it cool! Now you don't have to become human!" Antonio beamed. Lovino face-palmed. Alice looked flabbergasted. She sputtered indignantly. Poor Antonio. 

"She loves your brother, you fried calamari for brains!" Lovino groaned, "If she were in love with you, she wouldn't have to ask for your name!" He was ready to rip his hair out. Antonio pouted and tapped his pointer finger against his lip. 'Adorable bastard' ran through Lovino's head.

"I guess you're right...huh, someone other than Kirkland loves Fonz...weird. He's kind of a dick!" Antonio mused. Alice was ready to strangle him, first he assumes that he's the man of her dreams (hell no), then he insults said man and her tastes? And so innocently! And she was a little sour from the burn, so her mood was foul already. 

"Shut up, bastard! You're not making life easy for either of us!" the prince hissed, "I'm sorry, he's an idiot. He didn't mean anything by it–they're brothers and all, they've got different ways of showing affection for each other." He said to Alice.

"How can you be matched with someone so irritating?" She folded her arms and pouted quietly. Antonio didn't hear her–he was too distracted by the new objects on the ground. Two silver bands that were supposed to be worn on the upper arm. He picked them up and examined them. The intricate details carved into the metal were astonishing–overall it looked like two tentacles linked in the middle with turtles on the ends. One had a familiar five-point star with a trident on its back. The other had an outline of a bull's head and horns with a crown in the center. The expanse of the band was covered in runes–six of them, repeating. They were so cool!

"He may be irritating sometimes, but he's more than that! He's sweet, adorable, kind, brave, and above all, he's mine!" Lovino barked. Antonio came out of his daze and held up the bands for Alice and his wonderful boyfriend to see.

"Look at this! The scales turned into these!" he held them out and Alice took them in a daze of her own. She studied both of them and gasped.

"Your scales became...wedding bands. I don't believe it. This has never happened before..." her voice shook.

"Well, no offense, but a mermaid turning human is unprecedented too." Lovino pointed out. There was one Danish story where a mermaid tried to become human, but the spell failed and her fin split down the middle. She died and turned into a sky-maid. 

"How is that offensive? I'm either becoming human or I'll die trying. Here's something offensive for you: even if Afonso rejects me I don't want to return to this horrid place!" Alice snapped and thrust the bands into Antonio's hands. 

"Hmmm, that is offensive..." Lovino grinned and eyed Antonio–the poor guy was shocked. Who would ever call this place horrid?!

"When Kirkland comes around again, let me know–you need a reliable witness to tell everyone that you did it." Lovino winked. Alice smiled begrudgingly and swiped her bangs to the side,

"You'll know before I do! You and your whole school! You should let me know, not the other way around!"

"I'll be sure to send a marlin or something when I spot it." Lovino flicked his wrist, "We'll be in touch. I think Nonno is going to look for us soon."

"Then go! Salacia! Go on! Until next time!" Alice yelped and shoved the sirens out with a rushed goodbye. They headed to the reef, Antonio clinging to the bands. His mind was racing–was this society not as perfect as he imagined?


	23. Alone Time

Lovino and Antonio made it back undetected, before Feliciano and Kiku left. Lovino signed to Feliciano that they were going to be in his room and did not want to be disturbed–it's not like they were able to get it on anyway, so it was not a big deal. They locked themselves in Lovino's room and stared at the magic armbands. So many things ran through Antonio's head. He couldn't be silent for long.

"Hey Lovi," he hummed from the edge of the bed. Lovino, who sat next to him, glanced over and lifted an eyebrow at him. He could tell whatever came out of Antonio's mouth would be serious.

"Alice said this place is horrible...is it really that bad?" the Spaniard pouted. Lovino shook his head,

"She's an eel, Toño, everything is harder for her. Anyone with tentacles has it harder than most. Ridicule, almost no legal jobs, and Alice is a special case–it's not all magic and sunshine down here."

"How is she a special case?"

"She was four years old when she first laid eggs. It's so uncommon. When that happens the king orders them to be rounded up and crushed–premature eggs cause eels, and if they're not fertilized, it's less of a moral dilemma. Two of hers got fertilized, and now they run the Siren's Call. Her friend, I never met him or heard his name until recently, he was a wonderful person to give up his life to raise them." Lovino took the arm bands and set them on the ground. 

"Francis?" Antonio sighed, "He was..."

"And she is strictly female–it's rare for that to happen. That condition is scorned here. She hates it–this society. No matter how fucked up humans are, she has a chance up there. I bet you think this is strange. Well there are parts of the ocean that light never reaches. No place is perfect." Lovino wrapped an arm around his love. Antonio's head dropped to his shoulder. 

"It's depressing, Lovi. She seems okay, it's not fair." Antonio pouted as Lovino began to stroke his floating fluffy curls. 

"It's not. But I'm sure a grown man talking about mermaids has issues on land. Lucky she can go, lucky you're here, and lucky Feliciano is taking over in a little less than a year. He and I agree that eels deserve better. You don't need to worry." He didn't think much of his statement–it was a fact. But the way Antonio's head shot up and his neck snapped to face him made Lovino rethink that. 

"What do you mean 'when prince Feliciano takes over' Lovi?! You're the oldest! You should be king!" Antonio whined. So that was it, huh? Silly human. Lovino leaned back and held himself up on his elbows. He smirked at the Spaniard and said nonchalantly, 

"Around here, anyone can be king, it's not technically hereditary–I call it dumb luck that the crown stayed with us. Nonno named Feliciano his heir last year. I support it–I can't be in charge of the reef and the school. Marcello is too young yet and Nonno knows he's getting old. If I'm not king, you shouldn't complain, bello. You get more time with me. And you know I want all the time in the world to spend with my sleek and sexy barracuda!" Antonio went a little red. That face-staining blush got worse when Lovino shot up and dragged him into a sloppy kiss.

"You are way too perfect!" Antonio gasped and attacked again with a little more coordination. He held Lovino's head, weaving his fingers through auburn locks, and held Lovino's back with his other hand. Lovino ran his fingers over the broad expanse of his chest, loving every dip and curve he brushed over. Their lips moved in sync as their bodies pressed together and their tails twisted around each other. They could stay like that forever–they had gills and breathing openings near them. Antonio moaned into the kiss when Lovino bit his lip and tugged. The classic tongue battle ensued.

"I'm not perfect unless you're with me." Lovino hummed as they separated. His messy auburn hair floated freely around his flushed face and his honey eyes sparkled. Antonio pecked his lips once again and smiled softly,

"You are perfect. Perfect for me. We have proof after all." Antonio reached for the bands and held them up to show them off. Lovino smiled back and took one. He turned it in his hands delicately.

"Do you know what those symbols mean?" Antonio peeked at Lovino's hands. The prince nodded,

"They're runes, this zig-zag is 'sun', it symbolizes change, health, energy, success, and power."

"Ooh! What about the one that looks like an 'X'?" Antonio awed. He was an excitable child at heart.

"It means 'gift' and it symbolizes love and marriage. You should expect this on a wedding band."

"And that one that looks like an 'N' or and 'H'?"

"It's 'hail' and it means drastic change and life lessons. I'll say there was a drastic change!"

"It's my new tail, right? Ooh! Ooh! What about that funny looking 'B'?"

"It's 'birch'. It stands for birth, fertility and new beginnings."

"And the tree thing?" Antonio was getting far too much enjoyment from this. Lovino might internally combust from his cuteness.

"'Sedg' means support and protection. And the last one, it means joy and success." Lovino scratched his chin and stared at the silver band. Antonio thumbed over the carvings of his own and watched Lovino deep in thought. He wanted to know what Lovino was thinking.

"These runes aren't typical..." the prince mumbled, "They're usually Norse runes, since the northern kingdom is the pinnacle of mer-society. Like your Latin...These are symbols you might find around Britain... and they're old letters. Usually they'll use words, not just letters when they make these..."

"Maybe our scales were too lazy to form words." Antonio shrugged. Lovino snorted and nudged his shoulder playfully.

"I'm not lazy, bastard!"

"Neither am I!" Antonio laughed with his lover. Lovino was too precious when he laughed. His nose scrunched up and his smile overtook his face. Simply breathtaking.

"Maybe whatever magic made them was lazy."* Antonio added and laughed some more. It was addicting, the sound that spilled from his lips was by no means a siren song, unless you were Lovino. He would follow that sound to his death it was so beautiful.

" _Ti amo_ , you turtle stealing bastard."

" _¡Te amo tambien, mi príncipe!_ " Antonio pulled him into his arms and held him close. He was sure that he and Lovino would wear those bands forever when the time came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _that was a shot at myself for getting a little lazy..._


	24. Seriously Bruh!

Feliciano came back later that evening and decided to check in on his brother. What he found when he entered the room warmed his heart. Lovino and Antonio were curled up on the bed in each other's arms. He noticed the silver bands next to them and investigated. Finding that they were marriage bands, he left through the window, taking the silver with him, and sought out his grandfather. He had to! Nonno's plans would change again! 

* * *

  
"Good morning Lovi!" Antonio mumbled as he awoke to Lovino shuffling against him. His eyes fluttered open and through the delicate curtain of his lashes he saw the most beautiful creature on earth. Lovino's hair floated elegantly around his peaceful face and he was staring up at him with half-lidded hazy hazel eyes. The thing that made his heart skip a beat was that smile–gentle and loving, not coy or teasing.

"Good morning dollface..." Lovino stifled a yawn. Antonio chuckled, the vibrations in his chest warming Lovino's heart.

"You sound like Allen." he mused, still letting his vocal chords rise to their normal pitch. Lovino snorted, maybe that idiot did rub off on him a little. 

"And you sound hot..." he purred in response. Antonio beamed and kissed his forehead. He ran a hand through the floating mahogany locks and hummed contentedly. He and Lovino didn't want anything to interrupt their perfect moment.  
  
•

•

•

Of course that's when Marcello just had to do a barrel roll through the window screaming at the top of his lungs...gills...something like that. No matter, it was still annoying and unwanted.

"FRATELLONE!!" the shrill voice shrieked. Lovino rolled and tore his body away from Antonio's and glared at the smirking redhead. Poor Antonio was knocked to the floor from the sheer force of it all. Marcello rested his chin on folded hands, looking like a teen from some cheesy 80s' movie. He was the definition of intrusive little brother.

"Nonno told me to get you two up, but I can tell him you need your ahem barnacle buddy time!" the impish bluefin winked. Lovino went bright red and his curl crimped. Scales grew out of his sides and up his back like armor. Worst of all, his hands and arms grew more scales and his hands grew dangerous claws. One of his dorsal fins shot up, spines at the ready and his eyes turned yellow and looked almost catlike. 

"You little lamprey!" Lovino screeched and darted at his brother. Marcello stuck out his tongue and weaved out of Lovino's clutches. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Nonno wants both of of you in the lounge in five minutes! Not attached at the hip like a couple of barnacles!" Marcello inched toward the window as he spoke and flipped through it when Lovino looked ready to attack again. And he got away...

"Lovino?" Antonio peeped as he cautiously floated up from the ground. The claws were new and a little scary. Lovino glanced at his scared expression, though it looked more like a glare, and sighed. Instantly the scales and claws receded and his eyes went back to normal.

"What happened?" Antonio breathed in awe. Lovino crossed his arms and pouted,

"When you're underwater, like more than a stupid bathtub, you can transform when you're royally pissed. It's good self defense. Some of us can control it. I can't..."

"Wowzers! That's so cool!" Antonio cheered, "Do you know anybody who has control over it?"

"Nonno, kinda does. And Feliciano. They're actually really terrifying when they let loose. So yeah...let's go before you witness a monster firsthand." Lovino shrugged and grabbed his wrist. Time to see Nonno!

* * *

The lounge was a cozy room made of purple and pink coral with a cool blue glow. There were a few preserved jellyfish on the ground, without tentacles, where Feliciano and Marcello lounged, flanking Romulus, who was grinning and humming as he stared at two empty perches. He thumbed over two silver bands and waited. Not for long.

Lovino swam through the doorway with Antonio in tow. He paused to kiss the coral arch, which was the polite thing to do when your house is alive. Following his lover's lead, Antonio also kissed the coral, not sure why he did. They swam to the free jellyfish and sat tentatively.

"Good Afternoon!" Romulus beamed, "Sorry to separate you. From what Marcello tells me, you were very cozy!" He wiggled his eyebrows. Lovino silently swore he would kill Marcello later.

"Nonno! Don't embarrass them!" Feliciano whined and rolled on his stomach. Romulus smirked and eyed the couple.

"You never told me you were engaged!" He held up the bands. Antonio and Lovino paled.

"Honestly! How am I supposed to surprise you by announcing I chose your hero to be your husband when you already did that?!" Romulus laughed, "You're getting married right here, right now so I can at least tell the chef to make the engagement swordfish into a wedding swordfish!"

"Nonno! Wasn't that feast supposed to celebrate that I'm not dead?!" Lovino groaned, blushing like a fool. 

"Why celebrate a 'not' when I can celebrate something that is?"

"I never explained a merfolk wedding to him! Look he's panicking!" Lovino pointed to his pallid lover. Antonio was hardly paying attention. He couldn't marry another man–not on land. Which one of them would wear a dress? Were merfolk Christian? He needed to write his vows! Could mermen marry each other? He couldn't wear a suit! He didn't have legs! How could they get a cake down here? Did they even need clothes? What the hell Romulus?!

"Hey...Toño." Lovino nudged him, he was so lost in thought, he missed a chunk of the conversation.

"Hey! Bastard snap out of it!" Lovino pinched his cheek harshly. Antonio yelped and whined rubbing his cheek. Lovino had his attention.

"You wanna get married or not?"

"Of course! If we can!" Antonio gasped. 

"There you go, Nonno! We consent. Let's get this over with! And then you can put a muzzle on the tall one."

"I don't need a muzzle!" Marcello complained indignantly, "Feli gave Nonno the bands!"

"Because you need the highest authority in the kingdom to sanction the marriage! I thought they eloped! That could get Antonio killed! I didn't want him to die!" Feliciano cried, "I like him and Lovino is so picky! It's impossible to replace him!"

"Picky!?—"

"You just want him married so you can marry Kiki! Don't deny it!" Marcello spat icily. Lovino, who knew Marcello was both dead wrong and out of line, saw the scales creeping up Feliciano's sides. He realized that in a matter of seconds the youngest would be literally dead.

"Feliciano! Marcello! Go take a few minutes and circle the entire reef!" Romulus ordered, "I will not have any negativity around when I conduct the ceremony. You will come back when you're calm. I need two witnesses still. Understood?" Feliciano and Marcello deflated and left the room. Antonio had watched the scene unfold and wondered if he and Afonso were that bad.


	25. Bacalhau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is told in Afonso's PoV (1st person)

I stood on the bow, watching the waves lap at the hull. I would never admit it out loud, but I missed my little idiot brother. Sure I hated him half the time–he needed to work on his ego. But I cared about him. I wasn't even going to let Arthur torment him. We were going to get off in Portugal and get a new ship. But the siren–he had to be a siren–that bastard siren seduced him to help him escape. And the idiot drowned. Either that or he froze to death, claiming he'd never let go. Even with the bullshit charm, he's gone.

"Love, are you alright?" Arthur came up behind me. I wish he would stop calling me that. He was the last person I wanted to see. Without Antonio or Dylan to yell at, I've become a sort of target. Even Alistair has it better, which is weird considering they were always at each other's throats. I recently started liking Alistair better. Also weird. He knew my pain and was relatively helpful. 

"Hm? Oh! Of course Captain. Just admiring the waves." I hummed. It wasn't a total lie. 

"You miss the bastard, don't you?" he put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. How dare he...only the people who liked him could use that word to describe him. 

"Isn't it uncouth to insult the recently deceased in front of their closest mourners?" I sneered a little too harshly. He was taken aback. The gibberish he sputtered behind me ruined the dusk on the horizon. He doesn't know what it's like to lose a brother–he doesn't know what it's like to look in the mirror and see the features of a ghost. I should expect nothing but indignation. Especially from a pirate who just wants to plunder your booty. 

"You hated him!"

"Partly."

"Partly?"

"As in part of the time. As opposed to all the time."

"Neither of us can change the fact that he died. It's not the time to mope."

"Without Dylan I've had no time to do much, Captain." I spat with far too much venom. I spun around and glared at him. He was furious. He grabbed my shirt and dragged me into a kiss, which usually led to some amazing rough sex. Not this time.

I tore away and punched him. It was such an idiotic move, something Antonio would have done. Stupidity runs in the family I suppose.

"I am not here to be your toy, Arthur. I needed a job. I work as a crewman, not a whore." Ice. Those words came as cold as ice. He stared at me dumbfounded. The silence was welcomed.

"If that's the case," he huffed after some time, "why aren't you with Alistair tying up the sails?" I used to think Arthur was hot when he was angry. But things changed between us. I honestly wanted to punch him again. 

"Captain!" Alistair sauntered over to us. He finished the job and broke the mounting tension. I would have to thank him later. He had a wicked grin–I didn't know if I should have liked it then or not, but I did. 

"What is it, you arse?" Arthur spat. Alistair grinned even more. Uh oh. I really shouldn't have liked it, but I liked that impishness even more. 

"We're all bunkered down for the night–We'll reach Corsica by dusk tomorrow! And, rumor is, they have had a few mermaid sightings." Alistair purred. Oh he was up to no good! I wanted in!

"Mermaids you say?" Arthur hummed, "Well this trip might actually be profitable!" he smiled and wandered back to his cabin.

"Alright, what are you up to?" I turned to the Scot when the captain was out of earshot.

"You know there are mermaids in the area, right? Well turns out that ship we tried to plunder had some interesting information about that place."

"A ship named _the Siren' Call_   has information on sirens? Do tell." I let the sarcasm drip out with every syllable. Alistair wasn't fazed. He laughed, the bastard. 

"Shocking, isn't it? Well the fish we caught is a fucking siren prince! His kingdom is where we're headed. I swear they'll tell you anything when they have children on board! 'Just don't hurt them!' I'm not killing a ween!" He rambled. 

"A prince siren killed Antonio." I growled.

"Well that's not exactly—" I cut him off. He didn't exactly say it, but what else could have happened? The fish would fry. I would kill him or die trying. 


	26. Bound

Romulus took the time to ask Antonio everything about the human world. Lovino, who was always reprimanded for studying them, was more than a little annoyed. He forced himself to remember that he was just a guppy when he started going on land, so Romulus freaking out was a guardian thing, not a distaste for the legged ones. 

"Once my grandsons get back I'm marrying you two! So tell Nonno how you met! It's not everyday you meet your future husband! Even if you were prisoners!" Romulus cooed. Lovino was on his back, while Antonio rested on his forearms until Romulus said that. Antonio freaked and got a face full of jellyfish and got stuck, while Lovino bolted up right. Romulus giggled and smirked,

"I'm waiting!"

"Nonno," Lovino sighed, "are you sure you want the story?" The king nodded like a hyper school kid on a sugar high.

"Picture it. Spain. Years ago! I was just sitting on the water's edge, waiting for the sun to rise, watching some stupid turtles waddle home. I put my turtle charm on the rock as a guide. I was angry with you, no surprise there, huh? I didn't want to come back." Lovino sighed. Romulus was no longer smiling, instead there was an unreadable expression on his face. It didn't help that Antonio was flailing to free his head and producing muffled screams. Lovino held up a finger and grabbed Antonio's shoulders. He yanked his boy toy free and took his seat again. He fought back laughter at Antonio's shocked face and messed up hair. Nonno was there.

"And just when I thought I could get to the Northern Reef without being seen, this dumb kid calls out to me. Starts running to me with this stupid grin." Speaking of that grin, it found its way back to Antonio, "That one. He asks for my name and tells he's Antonio. I tell him if he wants to kill me, do it. He was confused. No one told him about our scales. He said, and I quote, 'Gross! What good are fishy scales?!'" Lovino mimicked the child's voice and smirked at a red-faced Spaniard, "And then I came back. That's when I lost my turtle."

"I still have it!" Antonio beamed and reached down his front, fingers dipping beneath his scales. In human context, this was unacceptable, but merpeople had a pouch there for holding the charm. Alfred taught him that! He produced the turtle and held it out to Romulus. The king pushed his hand back and finally grinned wickedly.

"So that's why you kept going on land, Lovi! I don't blame you either!"

"Nonno!" the prince blushed, but did not argue. He had to admit that he wanted to see the boy again. That was not his main objective on land, of course–he was busy getting information for Alice too. He was more than a little curious about the child who wanted to be one with the sea some way or another.

"Nonno!" Feliciano called as he and Marcello returned, signaling the beginning of the ritual. Romulus got off his seat and floated upright. Feliciano swam to his left while Marcello flanked him on the right. Romulus handed them the bands  They already knew what to do after enacting the ceremony dozens of times. 

Lovino rose and pulled Antonio up. He linked his right arm with Antonio's left, knowing what to do. They faced Romulus and Lovino smiled at Antonio. Antonio was not sure what to do, but he was reassured by that sight curve on Lovino's lips. 

"Come forward Siren Prince Lovino Vargas." Romulus ordered. Lovino stayed still.

"We are linked. I will not leave Antonio." Lovino said starting Romulus down. 

"Tear your bond with him." the king ordered. 

"Not even Salacia's command would take me from him."  Lovino glanced to Antonio and smiled softly. Antonio grinned at him, studying his actions carefully. The ritual was easy enough to figure out.

"Siren Antonio Fernández Carriedo," Romulus mused, "Are you linked to Lovino?"

"Yes."

"Will you ever leave Lovino?"

"No."

"And if I order you to break your bond?"

"Not even death will rip me from him." Antonio stated firmly. Lovino felt his heart pounding against his ribs. The tone of his voice was so firm, possessive, determined that it made the prince want to kiss him over and over.

"Come forward as one." Romulus grinned, "so all the seas will know you are one." The pair swam forward so that they were within arms reach of Romulus. The king put his hands on their touching shoulders and grinned,

"The union of the heart is stronger than the linking of arms. Your physical unity is not permanent. Separate your bodies to receive the mark of your souls intertwined." he hummed. Lovino let Antonio go as Marcello swam to him, bearing the silver ring while Feliciano approached Antonio. The eldest prince held up his left arm straight for the ceiling. Marcello swam up and placed it on his wrist, letting it fall and morph to fit Lovino's upper arm. Feliciano and Antonio copied them, all the while Antonio was cheering inside–he was married to a prince. He was married to a siren. He was married to Lovino!

"Your bond is sealed. Go forth in love and may Salacia bless your souls!" Romulus announced. Feliciano and Marcello went back to their respective jellyfish and relaxed. Romulus seated himself as well. Lovino began to return to his seat but paused. Antonio was floating in the same spot looking downtrodden.

"What's wrong Toño?" Feliciano asked lying on his stomach holding himself up by the elbows.

"I was hoping that one human tradition was the same down here. I'm sorry. I'll just—"

"Tradition? What's this tradition? It's clearly important to you!" Romulus asked curiously.

"Well after two people are officially married in the ceremony, they kiss." Antonio shied away with a tiny blush. Marcello perked up. 

"Lovino!" he whined, "Kiss him! I wanna see how the humans do!"

"Marcello!" Feliciano and Lovino whined together. Romulus laughed and held up his hands,

"I wanna know what humans do too! Come now, it's just a little kiss, right?" Romulus wiggled his eyebrows. In that moment Lovino knew where Marcello got it from. And because he studied humans in Spain, Lovino knew that the little kiss could be so entertaining to the onlookers. He could also tell that Antonio wanted to be passionate about it, but didn't want to upset Romulus.

"Yeah, just a little kiss..." Lovino smirked and moved next to Antonio. He turned them both to face each other and called to his family,

"Watch carefully and take notes, bastards!" Then he put a hand on the small of Antonio's back and the other on the nape of his neck. Instinctually Antonio grabbed his shoulders. They leaned in slowly. The three mermen watched their agonizingly slow convergence. And then, as their noses brushed against each other, Lovino paused.

"Lovi?" Antonio whispered with closed eyes. The prince smirked and dipped his lover, planting a wild, loving kiss on stunned lips. His eyes sealed shut as Antonio's lips worked against his. The shriek of utter shock and joy that came from Marcello only made Antonio add more passion.

He moved upright, not letting go of the prince, who was more than willing to let him take the lead. His hands slid to Lovino's back and he pulled that boy flush against him. Their tails wound around each other when they finally broke the lip lock. Their eyes fluttered open, pools of gold and green gazed into each other completely oblivious to their world.

"Mama Mia! I think I like this tradition!" Romulus cheered. When the newlyweds glanced over, they saw that he and Feliciano smiled from ear to ear. It was heartwarming, full of support and cheer.

"Damn Lovi! Get some!" Marcello shouted. Everyone other than Antonio shot him a death glare. The poor little merman took all of ten seconds to bolt from the room.

"Well," Romulus turned to them, "You're dismissed. I have a feast to adjust!" At that he and Feliciano left. Antonio smirked at Lovino,

"There's another wedding tradition I think we should fulfill." He winked. Lovino laughed and shoved him,

"Easy there tiger shark! That happens after the reception! And on land!" Lovino purred and grabbed his arm, leading him outside. Their bands glinted in the dim overcast light. They were married, there were no gimmicks. It was so surreal. Nothing could ruin the rest of the day for them. 


	27. School's In Session

"Toño?" Lovino hummed as he curled into Antonio's chest on the roof. The siren lackadaisically brushed some auburn hair away from his husband's face and smiled down at him.

"Do think we should tell the  _Siren's Call_  crew we tied the knot? I can send them a message."

"I wanted to tell them in person." Antonio mused, "I can't even imagine how Alfred and Allen would react, but it would be worth seeing." He felt his heart soar as Lovino snorted and shook with laughter. Everything was perfect. 

The operative word, being "was," as a small speck in the distance rapidly became larger and larger. It was a tiny young merman with a purple tail and sandy hair wearing a blue sash. He halted in front of Lovino and floated erect, like a soldier.

"Sir!" he spoke with a trembling voice. Lovino pulled away from Antonio and sat up. He eyed the boy with a scowl and furrowed brows.

"Free float." Lovino ordered with an edge to his voice.

"Ship on its way! Pirates!"

"The name!" Lovino ordered. Antonio watched as he went from a cuddly codfish to an elite commander. 

" _The Green Knight_ , Sir." the youth squeaked. Lovino felt a chill run down his spine. Kirkland. The bastard was coming to finish what he started. 

"How far is it from the reef?"

"Ten leagues due west, Sir."

"Assemble the school at the outcrop eight leagues due west. Send your fastest marlin to Alice's cave and tell her the Prince said Sardinia is where she ends immediately."

"Sir! I'm the fastest marlin! Should I go to the witch first or rally the school?" the boy asked tentatively, panting. Lovino's eyebrow rose and he folded his arms,

"I will sound the alarm. Go to the outcropping. On the double!" The youth bolted toward the cave. Lovino was tense he roughly pulled Antonio from the roof and through his window. He let go, hands shaking as he opened his chest. He pulled out an off-white sash and a purple one. Antonio watched him with concern and no words to comfort him.

"Put this on over your right shoulder." Lovino ordered as he tossed the white sash to him. He caught it and did as he was told. Lovino wore the purple one in the same fashion and the corner of his mouth twitched as if he was struggling to smile. Antonio looked damn good in uniform–even if it was designed for the lowest ranking sirens. But this was not the time for fantasies. 

"As of right now I am the boss of you," Lovino frowned, "As of right now we are not equals. Once the sashes are gone, that changes. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Antonio went ramrod straight and looked to his commander.

"I need you to go to the top of the reef and sound the alarm. Marcello will be there, he will explain what you must do or he'll sound the alarm for you. He's always up there. Do you know where the outcropping is?"

"No, sir...but I can follow the rest of the school."

"I am going to Alice. If you reach the rocks before me, tell them to crash the ship against those rocks and be wary of the nets–I think they're enchanted."

"Sir, will they listen to me?"

"You saved my ass and you're wearing my seal on your arm. They will listen. Is that all?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then jet and tide! We don't have time to lose!" Lovino nodded and zipped out the window at top speed, faster than anything Antonio had ever encountered. He swam out the window immediately after him and shot straight up. If the situation were different, he would be really turned on by Lovino ordering him around. He would have to remember that later.

He came to the top of the reef. It was flat with a giant conch shell on top. Next to it, in plain sight, was the youngest prince relaxing. Antonio sighed, relieved. Lovino was right.

"Marcello!" he called. The redhead got one look at his sash and grabbed the conch. Sirens only wore them when a serious threat came around.

"Antonio! What is it? What's wrong?" Marcello raced to him with wide eyes. Antonio shook his head and said,

"Pirates...the ones who captured Lovino. They're headed this way! The school is going to try and stop them before they get here."

"Shit!" Marcello gasped and brought the end of the shell to his lips. He blew into it like a trumpet. In an instant fifty sirens spilled from the reef, sashes with on or in tow, and hurried to surround the peak. Marcello put the shell down and smiled at Antonio, as if to say "good luck." And boy did he need it!

"Pardon!" A woman with a rolling French accent cooed. Antonio spotted her near the front of the crowd. She had light brown hair, lavender eyes, and a beautiful pink, white tail with a purple sash over her left shoulder. She didn't wait for a response from the Spanish merman who made eye contact. 

"I do believe that the alarm is for emergencies only. Why did a large guppy call us out here?"

"Marianne!" Marcello snapped, "I blew the alarm! Antonio has orders from Lovino!" She smirked at the redhead then glared at Antonio.

"I am second in command. You will tell me the problem."

"A pirate ship is on its way–the same ship that captured Lovino. They will hunt us down. Lovino told me to gather the school and head for the rock outcropping eight leagues to the west. The ship has to sink!"

"And where is Prince Lovino?" Marianne crossed her arms impatiently.

"Alice's cave." Antonio pouted, "He'll meet us there." Marianne was giving him a discrediting look. She was wasting time! Antonio's expression completely changed–he was a former captain, he knew what he was doing.

"And why aren't you using his title?" Marianne hissed.

"He's my husband." Antonio frowned, "We don't have time for this."

"Angelfish, bitte!" A raspy Prussian merman called from the crowd, "Just listen to him! The prince doesn't give orders haphazardly!" And then he swam next to her. He wore a red sash with a flute (or close to it) tucked into it and had a sleek black tail, white hair, and red eyes.

"Gilbert..." she mumbled.

"He has the wedding band. Look. He might not be the head of the school but he's a prince!"

"Say what now?!" Antonio yelped. Marcello snickered.

"That's right!" Gilbert grinned, "So everyone, let's go!" The entire school cheered and swam off except for Antonio, Marianne, and Gilbert.

"Sorry about that," Gilbert winced, "My wife isn't usually so...harsh." The look on the mermaid's face was priceless as she snapped out of her commander state of mind. 

"Of course not!" Marianne gasped, "I have to take my job seriously! Mon dieu! What a terrible first impression!"

"Don't worry about it!" Antonio chuckled, "I'm sure the second impression will be better! But for now, we have work to do!" Gilbert hollered and grabbed both of their wrists–which could have gotten him killed if Antonio were used to his new title. Marcello waved as they left and sighed. He was terrified, and he couldn't show it in front of the crowd. It was the ship that took Lovino–the one that almost got him. He wanted it to hit the sand shattered in pieces. He wanted Antonio to stay loyal to the reef. It was time for him to protect his new home!


	28. The Final Countdown

"Alice!" Lovino screeched nearing the cave. The woman peeked out of the cave's mouth and saw the siren prince charging at top speed with his sash on. Her jaw dropped and she swam to her cauldron. The potion was warm–perfect! She found a bottle shell and scooped the goo into it. Just in time too.

"Kirkland is on his way!" Lovino yelled coming to a halt at the entrance. Alice swam to him and took his arm.

"You said you'd send a marlin! You have a school to lead!" she yelped, "What in Salacia's name—"

"No time. You have to get to Sicily! I know a woman who can help you. Her name is Alicia. Grab my shoulders!" Lovino panted, cutting her off. The desperate gleam in his eyes warned her that the prince was about to do the unthinkable to gain speed. He didn't have good  control over it.

"Are you barking mad?! Prince Feliciano can transform on a whim and hold it but you can't! You're not on his level! You should have him deliver me!" she argued, more or less trying to goad him into his frenzy.

"I know! Hindsight is 20/20! We don't have time! I have to go back to lead my school! They could die! Antonio could die!" Lovino cried out, rage boiling under the surface. Alice knew what she had to say, and she would regret it. 

"Let him! He knew he could die in the line of service! A worthless grown guppy like him has no place here!" she snapped as she floated behind him and circled his torso with her tentacles. His hands were shaking. His eyes became more cat-like and lethal. His scales crept up his torso and his arms. Claws sprouted from his fingertips and his spiny dorsal fin shot out like a fan. Immediately after the transformation finished, she clamped down and suctioned herself to him.

"You fucking bitch!" Lovino howled and spun around to attack, only to find she wasn't there. Alice grabbed his shoulders with her free hand and said,

 "You know I'm right. He'll die before you get to the battle. You're not fast enough to get to Sicily and then there to see him alive again!" Lovino let out a defiant snarl and shot off toward the island with his arms at his sides so his jets could propel him faster than anyone could ever expect. 

"Shut up! He is worth everything! I'll get to him and we'll sink that ship! I'll prove it to you, you cunt!" Lovino yelled as the water rushed around him.

* * *

  
The outcropping was much larger than Antonio imagined. In fact it was a crescent shaped curve of individual pillars of jagged rocks, spread over a square mile. When he arrived with Gilbert and Marianne the sirens were divided into their teams. There was a group of five wearing red sashes, one with green, and eight more with a mix–a purple, a pink, a blue, and two off-white. Marianne took the lead.

"Team alpha, flock to the south post. Beta, flank them at the east post. Delta, take the northwest. Gamma take the southeast, you will lure them into the curve if you can't sink them. Zeta guard the opening in the southeast. Epsilon position yourselves at the northwest lookout. Theta take the center crag. Eta you and the Winds will go due west of Epsilon. We need to have the wind on our side. Marlins, fan out and circle the encampment–you are the glue that holds us together. This fight is not just against a pirate–the one who killed my brother–the one who tried to take our friends and family. This is the bastard who dared take our prince and commander! This is the time to act and end his madness!"

"She sure is something..." Gilbert sighed dreamily. Antonio smiled and nodded–the man was smitten. But there was a little problem.

"What should I do?" he swam to Marianne as the school got in position. She smirked at him and hummed,

"Sing a few bars and I'll tell you."

* * *

Alice chugged the bottle and tossed it aside as Lovino swam. She clung to his neck and shook as the potion started working. They were almost there! Lovino was adamant about getting to Antonio in time. He only swam faster when the tentacles around his chest loosened and floated behind him.

"P-Prince Lovino..." Alice whimpered. She was in terrible pain as one by one her tentacles tore away from her body. The bloody water trail behind them was getting longer and more potent. Her eyes were sealed shut as she whimpered, "I'm sorry for upsetting you but..."

"Save your breath!" he snapped. It was hard to be sensitive and enraged. But he tried to go faster.

Soon only two tentacles were left and the wounds from where the others were torn cauterized. Her gills were disappearing and legs were forming from her last tentacles.

"Thank you, Sire." she said before taking one final breath. And her gills were gone. Ten feet from the surface. The currents were in her favor. They were 100 yards from shore when he breached. Alice gulped down the air and coughed. The potion worked!

Lovino swam her to shore, letting her hide her new body beneath the breaking waves. He knew Alicia would be around soon to help her. She always strolled the beach around that time. He couldn't stay.

"Thank you for everything Lovino!" Alice grinned. Lovino scoffed, still holding onto his rage to get to his husband,

"You had better fucking be here when I come back with your boyfriend! And Antonio will be with me!"

"Try and prove me wrong little guppy!" Alice smirked. Lovino growled and dove back into the sea, ready to take on Kirkland. Alice watched him go with tears in her eyes.

"Prove me wrong, love. Prove me wrong."

* * *

  
Antonio sat on top of a rock near the southern post. The wind whipped his messy hair as he stretched out underneath an overcast sky. He had to look sexy–no he had to be the equivalent of an orgasm for the eye. He needed to appeal to some lustful crew. Marianne told him to look alluring and sing to lure them in if they got that far.

His eyes landed on a ship coming toward him. It was Kirkland. It was time. He opened his mouth and let the words tumble out without thinking,

"Come to me. I can give you your vengeance on the prince of this sea. Come closer, to me."


	29. Revenge

"Come and revenge on the prince. Come to avenge all of your loss. Death to he who brought death around thee. Come to the stone and listen to me."

Antonio kept singing as a choir of voices rose around him from underwater. He had to lure the ship to the rocks. He had to, but the words. His song. He was offering up his husband as a sacrifice! Even if he never turned Lovino over, imagining the betrayal broke his heart. Who on that ship knew Lovino was a prince? No one should have yet here he was singing about it.

He saw the trail of debris behind the ship. Only one man was in the water, Alistair. And Gilbert was helping him onto Marianne's rock! As soon as he could see Arthur, Antonio would personally end him.

"Antonio you bastard!" Lovino cried, leaping from the sea onto the rock. He landed on his side, striking a pose.

"Lovino?!" Antonio beamed, "You're here!"

"Get under the waves! You're not safe up here!"

"You're the one they want to kill!"

"So be it! I'm not letting you die when I just married you!"

"We're married! Lovino I won't leave you!"

" _Principe mio_ , go! I love you–don't make me lose you so soon!" Lovino snapped. The choir kept singing. The ship kept nearing. The sky turned black as wind instruments played. But Lovino was focused on Antonio. He bit his lip and pushed Antonio into the ocean. This was his fight. 

"I'm so sorry bello." Lovino whispered as the ship came up next to him. Afonso was on the port side glaring at the siren with icy irises. His sword was drawn and he was ready to kill.

Antonio crashed under the waves as the waters became rough. The currents were strong–stronger than anything he had ever navigated on sea or under it. He clung to the rock. He had to get to Lovino! He struggled to move, scaling the side of the rock with his hands. Jagged edges tore at his skin, but the gleam from his wedding band and the image of his husband's face forced him to keep going.

Above the siren storm was raging. Thunder roared and lightning flashed in the sky, never reaching the water. Rain battered Afonso's hardened face as he stowed his sword. The turtle charm in his pocket protected him from the song. The captain was passed out drunk in his cabin–this was Afonso's ship–for maybe one more minute. 

" _Assassino_." he hissed when aquamarine swirling with rage like the storm above met golden spheres. Lovino slowly inched backward on his perch, anticipating Afonso's next move. A burst of lightning flashed behind the sailor so that Lovino could only see his outline for a split second. Afonso leapt from the ship, practically flying through the air, as thunder crashed into the heavens. 

He landed in front of Lovino, crouching. A horrible scowl cut across his face as he pushed some stray soaked hair from his face as the wind howled around them. His brow was furrowed, hooding the sheer anger in his eyes and heart. He stood up straight, only slipping a little. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lovino snapped. What human was crazy enough to jump onto a slippery rock from a ship in the middle of a storm? If he fell, the wild currents would drag him away and beat him against every surface until he passed out and drowned. He was not affected by the siren song–what was he doing?

"My name," he chuckled darkly, "is Afonso Esteves-Fernandes. You killed my brother. Prepare to die." he unsheathed his sword and raised it over the opposite shoulder, ready to deliver the final blow. 

Lovino didn't know what to do. He simply gawked at the shining blade. He couldn't kill Afonso–Alice and Antonio would be heartbroken. If he fled Afonso's blood lust would only get worse and more lethal. Afonso might not believe him if he said Antonio was alive. He was about to die and he had no better choice. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited, thinking of holding his husband one more time. Afonso got one last look at Lovino and—  
  
  
  
  


"Lovino! ¡ _Hermano_! Stop!" Antonio screamed over the storm. Afonso froze and looked to his left. Antonio was holding his torso over the edge of the rock with a desperate gleam in his watery green eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt my husband!" Antonio snarled and flopped onto the rock. His tail making a painful slapping sound on the solid rock. Afonso gaped at him and snarled,

"Your tricks won't work on me!"

"You have a charm! They don't!" Antonio groaned.

"Sirens can't manipulate people enough to have them see things!" Lovino added loudly.

"You shut up!" He pointed his sword at Lovino's throat.

"Don't hurt him!" Antonio screamed, "Just because your relationship with Kirkland sucks doesn't mean you get to make me miserable! You want to kill your brother's murder?! Kill me! And then drown yourself! I am Antonio Fernández Carriedo, former captain of  _El Toro Rojo_. I didn't die!"

"You're an illusion!" Afonso snapped. To prove his point, he swung his sword and cut a line from Antonio's left shoulder to his right side, destroying his sash. 

 

"Antonio!" Lovino shrieked. The sound that came from his mouth was a mix of terror, regret, and pain. 

Red blonde trickled from the gash. It stung but the look on Afonso's face hurt more. Stunned, shocked, and horrified.

"An-Antonio?"

" _Sí_..."  
 

"You-You're alive?"

"Am I bleeding? Of course I'm alive!" Antonio chuckled, "And that's my husband, Prince Lovino of Reef Vargas!"

"What the fuck?! You're hurt and now you're all buddy-buddy with the guy who cut you?!" Lovino snapped. 

"'Tis but a flesh wound Sire!" Antonio smirked, "And he's done so much worse!"

"Oh?" Afonso gave him a questioning look. This was interesting. 

"Yeah! Do you know how loud you and Kirkland were?" Antonio shuddered.

"Ew. Don't remind me." Afonso frowned. Antonio burst out laughing. It was infectious, Afonso's frown faltered and started snickered with him!

"While I hate to disrupt this fucked up reunion," Lovino got their attention, "We still have a ship to sink and a bastard to kill!" Antonio pouted but agreed. They were far from finished.

"What are your orders, Sir?" Antonio sat up straight like a soldier.

" _Principe mio_ , Join Class Zeta. The ship is headed for the passage. It's gonna crash there or I will pluck out ten scales from everyone in Zeta and Gamma and make you all do thirty laps around the perimeter with your hands tied. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"And you!" Lovino eyed Afonso, "We have a place for you to 'wash up' once  _the Green Knight_  goes down. Two of our ex-pats are ready to aid you. Are you willing to take orders from a fish? Or would you rather obey your brother?" Afonso blinked and sheathed his sword.

"What are your orders?"

"Hold your breath." Lovino smirked. He lifted his tail and swung it, knocking Afonso into the sea. He scooted to the edge and shot Antonio, the shocked merman, a dark glare,

"Go! I can't go after him if you're still here! Go!" he dove into the waves. Antonio dove in after him, going further below the rough seas. A flash of green darted toward a group of ten sirens in the distance. Kirkland's ship was just over head. He moved faster than he knew he could to reach them. This was it!


	30. Crags

A streak of dark pink rocketed through the waves. Lovino stopped when he slammed into and grabbed a hold of the Portuguese man. Once latched on, he raced to the surface and breached the waves. Lovino released him and Afonso gasped and swallowed salty air as if he would never have a chance to breathe again. And then he punched his rescuer in the jaw. 

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You are a shipwreck survivor! Make it believable!" Lovino spat out a little blood. Afonso was still pissed off. But once he saw the horrified expression on Lovino's face he knew he had to obey the next order.

"Hold your breath!" Lovino shouted, clinging to him again. A large wave crested over them, knocking them askew. Lovino took most of the blow. When they resurfaced, he held Afonso tightly and found his bearings. He swam toward Sicily, at top speed to escape the storm, slowing in calm waters and breaching like a dolphin (yeah, one of those assholes) for the sailor to breathe. He couldn't get there too soon, but as soon as he could to make it believable. 

* * *

  
"Princess Antonio!" a young siren with shoulder length blonde hair and soulless green eyes gasped. Her pink fins fluttered as all eyes landed on the rapidly approaching siren. He stopped two feet from her and tilted his head confusedly. He was a guy...why would he be a princess?

"Lilli Zwilingi–commander of class Zeta. Awaiting your orders!" She floated ramrod straight for him.

"Free float." he ordered hesitantly. That was what Lovino said before, right? Well she relaxed so that was a good sign.

"Guide the ship between the crags and head for cover. Most of the crew is gone if not all of it." he said with confidence. Kirkland always had a tiny crew. For all he knew, the only people on there would be Arthur and Dylan. But it looked like no one was at the wheel at the south post. 

"I don't know if anyone capable is on there. Is there a way to guide it without a crew to seduce?"

"Kevin!" Lilli turned and barked at a sleek brunette with a scowl and olive eyes shot her a dark look. Upon second glance, Antonio noticed he was a shark, and probably not a siren.

"Go to the West look out and tell the winds to make the waves direct that ship between these crags! Princess Antonio's orders!" Lilli said. Kevin huffed and shot off at top speed, leaving bubbles in his wake. Lilli turned to Antonio and asked,

"When do we scatter?"

"Get everyone out of here now. I'll handle Kirkland–this is personal."

* * *

  
"So you turned my brother into a merman. Is that some sick mating thing you do?" Afonso glared at Lovino as they rested for a moment on a rock. Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes at the suspicious sailor.

"No. We avoid humans mostly. You guys are a threat. I mean I like my scales when they're attached to me. He literally wanted it. Wanted to travel the seas too. I wouldn't have stopped him." Lovino started with a huff and ended with a sigh, "I would have given him anything to escape that ship. The ability to seduce any woman, unimaginable riches...whatever he wanted."

"And yet..." Afonso grunted, "He wanted to be with you."

"Well I didn't use magic to play with his heart if that's what you're suggesting." the prince pouted, "He did that on his own." Afonso was quietly staring at the sea, angry, confused, and sad. Lovino immediately understood his problem and snickered. Afonso shot him a challenging glare.

"Antonio can still stop by on land if you want to torment him." Lovino smirked, "Your brother is far from dead."

"Like you would know the feeling."

"I have two brothers. I came home to my funeral. They know what you're feeling. And I'm surprised that you're not relieved he's alive and able to visit when he wants."

"I'll feel relieved when I can find a partner and start trading again. The idiot left me."

"I know just the person who can help you!" Lovino grinned. 

* * *

Antonio perched on top of the tallest rock and stared the ship down. The Winds guided the nearly empty ship to the crags, an outstanding feat really. The only one on board was Arthur Kirkland, stumbling and wobbling like a fool. Antonio smirked darkly–oh how long he wanted to watch this monster burn–though drowning was just as good. He inhaled and let his mind wander to read Arthur's deepest desires.

"Just a little further...The waves are waiting...Everyone who has left you...won't wonder why you're missing...come to me, join the sea...an ocean abyss..." Antonio sang as Arthur stumbled to the bow with a sick gleam in his green eyes. Antonio kept singing with a horrible churning in his stomach. Maybe if he stopped, Arthur would crash against the rocks anyway. It felt wrong to drag him to his death when he craved nothing else. Perhaps because it reminded Antonio that he was going to kill him.

Once he was certain the ship would never escape its fate, he dove down under the waves and swam to a safe distance before resurfacing. He could hear Arthur swearing and cursing from a distance. Even in his stupor he was in agony.

"Fucking bastards! S-Should've known! They all hated me! I-I-I fucking tried! Wasn't it enough?! Was anything enough?! Where the bloody hell did I go wrong?!" Arthur yelled as his ship crashed into the crag. He stumbled from the jolt and fell on his arse. The Brit then took his pistol from its holster and—  
  
  
  
  


"Holy shit." Antonio gasped as a hole ripped through the sail. The structure of the ship kept collapsing inward, boards splitting in splintered halves. He watched the tiny figure on board empty his gun into the sails and stumble as the ship dipped into the ocean bow first. Arthur strayed from his line of sight, but Antonio watched as the ship snapped in the middle and crashed back down, making a horrible splash.

With no one else around, he tried to pick up on Arthur's desires. Only he couldn't pick up on any. Arthur was dead. The only things Antonio had left to do were alert the school and find his husband to report the mission status: complete. success. He bolted toward the south post where Class Zeta went. The war was won.


	31. Happy Beginnings

Afonso relaxed on the rock, telling Lovino an embarrassing story about his brother. The siren held his upper body above the water on his elbows and listened to him and for some sort of messenger to tell him the news. Any hour now...

"...and then he tried to get free beer from this woman by wearing a dress and a wig. He got smacked in the face and kicked out of the tavern. He wasn't half bad in it, but the idiot could not for the life of him sound like a woman."

"Idiot!" Lovino snickered. He would have to get Antonio into a dress again...for reference of course. He took a moment to glance over the horizon and saw a flash of green nearing. Afonso followed his gaze and watched the green streak get closer and closer until...

"Lovino!" Antonio popped up out of the water with a smile, "Mission complete!" He saluted the prince at attention.

"Free float." Lovino grumbled, "He's dead?"

"As a doornail!" Antonio chuckled. Afonso leaned toward him. This conversation was getting interesting.

"Excellent. There's one thing left to do. You're gonna help me deliver him to Sicily."

"¿ _Qué_?" Antonio pouted. Afonso flicked his forehead and frowned,

"Wow rude! Your husband has been darting back and forth between Sicily and the rocks near Sardinia and you can't even help him lug me to shore?"

"Ow!" Antonio whined and rubbed his forehead and pouted, "There's no way anyone could—ow!" He yelped when Lovino bopped him on the head. He gingerly rubbed it and looked to his tired and irate lover scowling at him with crossed arms.

"That is exactly what I did, jackass!" Lovino huffed, "And I spared his life for you!–partly... So yeah, help me dammit! He's as heavy as you were." Antonio saw Lovino pouting adorably, worn from his extensive travels, and glowing in the late afternoon sun. He could fall in love all over again. But since he couldn't really do that, he chose to aid his husband. 

"Hey! What are you waiting for!? Get in the water, you jackass!" Antonio splashed Afonso. He shrieked and fell into the ocean. When he resurfaced, he punched Antonio in the face.

"Do you know how cold it is!? I'm no mermoron!" Afonso shivered. Antonio chuckled and grabbed his brother from under his arms. He looked to Lovino, exhausted and strained, and sighed. He could do it alone.

"Lovi, rest here and tell me which way to go. I'll be back for you." Antonio said–it sounded like an order. Lovino glared at him,

"You think I'm not gonna finish what I started?! Fuck no!"

"That was not a suggestion. You stay here. You're exhausted and I can't let you burn yourself out."

"No! Antonio I am finishing this!"

"You are not. Stay. That's an order from your princess and your husband!" Antonio was serious–Lovino was cracking up. 

"Oh–oh Salacia! Wh-who called you p-p-princess?! Wa-was it Lilli?! God! You're not a princess! Yo-you're a—ow!" Lovino cackled and keeled over. His eyes were sealed shut and Antonio wanted to watch him make that glorious sound forever.

"Al-alright. Shit, ow. You win. Damn! I can't even laugh without pain. I'll tell you where to go." Lovino caught his breath. He knew Antonio would do it. He knew he could. But he was damned if he admitted that he wanted to be with Antonio o matter how sore he was. But he had no argument–so he told Antonio what to do.

* * *

Sitting alone on the edge of the sand, Alice waited, rubbing the fabric of her dress against her legs for warmth. Were humans really this cold this often? She adjusted a pair of glasses on her nose and stared at the sea.  Alicia was kind to her. She was a mermaid from the Northern Reef who chose to stay on land with a human named Ludwig. It was funny, really–she had left for love too, with just as much doubt. Saying goodbye to her home was different. Even as Alice waited for someone, she felt sick looking out on the sea. The blue monstrosity with a strange streak of green.

She jumped to her feet and smiled. The green streak was carrying a body and breaching the surface so that body could breathe. Once it was close enough, she knew exactly who they were.

"Alice!" Antonio stopped a few yards from shore and waved as he supported his cranky brother. She waved back,

"Is he okay?!"

"Never better!" Antonio laughed.  Afonso glanced at her and smiled softly–at least the former fish was cute. She blushed a little and smiled wider.

"Take good care of this hairy jerk! He's my brother! I'll stop by from time to time, but I can't baby him!" Antonio chuckled. 

"You never babied me." Afonso grumbled and broke from Antonio's grasp,

"Don't get caught and killed. I don't want to lose you that way." he said to the siren. Antonio smirked and shook his head,

"I would never! I can't be a risk taker now that I have Lovino!"

"I'll miss you, you goddamn pain in the ass..."

"I'll miss you more, big brother. Be safe." Antonio quickly hugged him before shoving him toward the shore.

He watched as Alice pulled him from the water and introduce herself. He fought a snicker when Afonso kissed her hand and she went pink. She waved to the siren to distract herself. Antonio waved back and sped off to his husband. Everything was so right.

* * *

 

Lovino lay on the rock, resting his head on his arms. He was sleeping with his hair falling gracefully around his face. His tail flicked in the water as he dreamed. When Antonio got there, Lovino looked like an angel against the sunset. He couldn't just wake him.

He carefully lifted the prince and carried him under the water. This man in his arms was everything. Antonio would never let go of him. Not when he was the cause of most every blush and racing heartbeat. Antonio carried him back to the reef and into their room. All the while Lovino mumbled incoherent things and cuddled into him.

"Te amo Lovino." he hummed, setting the   prince on the bed. As he rose to tell Feliciano or Marcello that they were back a hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"You're not done here." Lovino glared at him with lidded eyes, "Stay with me and finish what you started." Antonio thought for a moment and smiled. He floated down and cuddled up behind Lovino.

"Ti amo, Toño." Lovino yawned. He turned on his other side and pecked Antonio's lips. Antonio chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around his prince.

"Who would have thought that my life would be better if I got...scalier?" Antonio mused. In reply he heard soft snoring. He smiled and held Lovino close. They would have their next adventure in due time.   
  


FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I clearly have no concept of the scale of the world.


End file.
